Ferme les yeux et vois moi
by French Dreamer
Summary: Sebastian Smythe passe beaucoup de temps dans un sex-shop où pour quelques dollars, il peut regarder des strip-teaseurs à travers un miroir sans tain. L'un d'eux est Kurt Hummel. Vont-ils se trouver malgré leurs secrets? Je crois que je viens d'écrire une histoire très perverse. Si vous risquez d'être gêné, demandez les mises en garde. Attention, Blaine n'est pas le gentil ici.
1. Sebastian

Sebastian Smythe avait un problème et il le savait très bien. En fait, il ne pensait pas vraiment que c'était un problème. D'accord, il ne pouvait pas avoir une érection ailleurs que dans son sex-shop préféré, en regardant des strip-teaseurs professionnels faire leur show à travers un miroir sans tain. Voir mais ne pas être vu, sachant que l'homme était à portée de main, mais ne savait pas qu'il était de l'autre côté était son seul moyen de se branler. Mais il gagnait des millions de dollars pour chaque film dans lequel il jouait, donc il avait assez d'argent à dépenser pour sa perversion. Après tout, il restait loin de toutes les drogues coûteuses auxquelles la plupart de ses collègues étaient accro, tant pis si sa drogue était d'inconscients strip-teaseurs?

Bien sûr, au lycée, il avait eu des cours de biologie et parlé avec d'autres gars. Il avait connu tout au sujet des érections, de la masturbation, de la pornographie et des orientations sexuelles. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais été allumé par quoi que ce soit. Comme, il avait une bite, mais elle restait pathétiquement inutilement molle entre ses jambes. Il avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires au sujet d'amis paniquant la première fois qu'ils s'étaient réveillés arborant une érection, ne sachant pas ce qui leur arrivait, mais ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Il s'était senti anormal à l'époque. Il avait essayé de regarder du porno avec absolument aucun succès. Il avait regardé des seins et des culs et tout ce qui pourrait allumer un mec, rien. A l'époque, il avait même essayé d'engager une prostituée. La femme avait été sympa, mais rien de ce qu'elle avait fait ne l'avait fait bander. Elle avait dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la bonne pour lui, qu'il était peut être gay. Ca avait été l'espoir de Sebastian et il avait essayé le porno gay et des prostitués gay sans plus de succès.

Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était probablement asexuel. Et quand il avait rencontré Blaine et avait ressenti de forts sentiments pour le garçon, il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Ils avaient eu quelques rendez-vous au café et assez tôt, ils étaient devenus petits amis. Mais alors, Blaine avait découvert son secret. Il n'avait pas compris, dit que si Sebastian n'était pas excité par lui du tout, alors c'était qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait rompu avec lui. Et puis, il avait été transféré dans un autre lycée. Sebastian avait entendu par Nick et Jeff que Blaine avait trouvé un petit ami et qu'il était très heureux avec lui.

Sebastian avait été dévasté. Blaine était son premier amour, son premier chagrin. Le garçon l'avait laissé sans espoir de jamais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui l'aimerait en retour parce qu'il était un monstre.

Ca avait changé un soir dans un bar gay de mauvais goût au fin fond de l'Ohio. Il était allé aux toilettes pour vider les deux bières qu'il avait bues. Il y avait un trou dans le mur entre le cabine dans laquelle il était et l'autre à sa gauche. Il était sur le point de sortir quand quelqu'un était entré dans l'autre cabine et avait rapidement commencé à se branler. Il avait vu assez de porno pour reconnaître les bruits étouffés qui s'échappaient de la gorge de l'autre homme.

Sebastian avait jeté un coup d'œil par le trou. L'autre gars était évidemment trop absorbé pour se rendre compte qu'il était surveillé. C'est quand c'était arrivé. Sebastian avait eu sa première érection, en regardant un adolescent inconscient se branler dans des toilettes crasseuses. Puis la première fois qu'il s'était masturbé et très, très vite, la première fois qu'il avait eu un orgasme.

Il avait pensé que peut-être Blaine avait raison, il ne l'aimait pas assez et peut-être, aussi bizarre que leur première rencontre ai été, peut-être ce gars-là était le bon pour Sebastian. C'est comme ça qu'il avait décidé de draguer ce mec et essayer de sortir avec lui.

David Karofsky était tellement différent de Blaine, mais il était gentil. Et s'il était le seul qui pouvait l'exciter et le faire jouir comme la première fois dans les toilettes, il valait certainement la peine d'essayer.

Mais peu importe combien de fois ils avaient essayé, Sebastian n'avait jamais été excité à nouveau. David semblait tout à fait heureux avec ce qui se passait entre eux, malgré le fait que Sebastian ne pouvait le satisfaire qu'avec des branlettes ou quelques pipes.

Sebastian avait mis fin à leur relation quand il avait compris ce que son problème était vraiment quand il avait été excité par son nouveau voisin se changeant inconsciemment devant sa fenêtre ouverte. Non seulement il était gay, mais il était un putain de voyeur qui était seulement excité par des hommes qui ne savaient pas qu'il les observait. David méritait mieux que lui.

Sebastian n'avait pas dit exactement pourquoi il rompait, mais pourtant, ils étaient restés amis malgré tout. Ils avaient fini par aller à l'université ensemble à New-York et avaient été colocataires, jusqu'à ce que David rencontre Adam, l'amour de sa vie.

Il avait été très heureux pour son ami, Adam était exactement le genre d'homme que David méritait d'aimer et d'être aimé par. Mais bon, disons que le nouveau bonheur dans la vie de son ami n'avait pas atténué la douleur d'être inapproprié, d'être sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais une chance en amour lui-même.

Donc Sebastian s'était concentré sur ses études, sur sa carrière, parce que ça n'était pas comme s'il allait avoir autre chose à faire dans un proche avenir. Il avait d'abord été modèle, une de ces histoires de conte de fées où un directeur d'agence l'avait vu dans la rue et lui avait demandé de poser pour ses clients. Ensuite, en participant à de multiples soirées du showbiz, il avait rencontré des directeurs de films et était désormais un acteur. Un acteur très célèbre. Un de ses collègues lui avait fait découvrir ce sex-shop particulier où des strip-teaseurs faisaient leurs shows de derrière un miroir.

Sebastian y était retourné seul plus tard et bien sûr il avait été en mesure de se branler pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie. Donc, l'endroit était devenu habituel pour lui. Une ou deux fois, il avait essayé de demander à l'un d'eux de venir dans la même pièce que lui. L'un d'eux avait accepté, un gars blond très bien bâti. Bien qu'il avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ont des rapports sexuels anaux parce qu'il été tolérant, mais il était complètement hétéro. Pas que cela serait jamais arrivé de toute façon, puisque Sebastian avaient été totalement incapable d'être excité une fois que le gars avait été là.

Alors oui, Sebastian Smythe avait un problème, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème tant que ses «victimes» savaient ce qui se passait derrière le miroir.


	2. Kurt

Kurt se sentait sale pour ce qu'il allait faire. S'il avait eu le choix, il ne serait pas là. Il avait complètement jugé Sam quand il avait découvert qu'il s'était dénudé pour de l'argent. Il avait pensé que son ami aurait pu faire autre chose pour gagner de l'argent. Et il était là, huit ans plus tard, sur le point de faire exactement la même chose. Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, parce que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au lycée, vous n'avez pas toujours le choix quand il s'agit de survivre.

« C'est pas si mal que ça, tu sais. Ils sont derrière un miroir donc ils ne peuvent pas te toucher et tu ne pourras pas les voir. » Sam disait à côté de lui dans une tentative de le calmer.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Kurt ricana et Sam sembla honteux.

« Enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire. De toute façon, tu vas juste là dedans, tu fais ce que tu as à faire et c'est fini. Montre-leur bien ce cul magnifique que tu as et tu verras, ils te donneront des pourboires comme des dingues. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, je verrai. Merci Sam. »

« Je suis désolé Kurt. Je sais que tu ne devrais pas être ici, c'est pas ton monde. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Mais tu m'as demandé ... »

« Non, c'est bon Sam. Je suis désolé, Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi sec, tu m'aide vraiment. Je suis juste nerveux, je suppose. »

Oui, Kurt aurait dû avoir une carrière très différente. Il aurait dû être un chanteur, il aurait dû être à Broadway, il devrait être éditeur de mode. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Il avait eu la meilleure histoire d'amour possible au lycée avec Blaine. Le garçon avait été comme un prince charmant échappé d'un conte de fées. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit allé à New-York, le laissant derrière et Blaine l'avait trompé. Ils avaient rompu.

Ensuite, Kurt avait rencontré Adam, mais les choses n'avaient pas marché si bien entre eux. Adam avait affirmé qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer Blaine puisque Kurt était encore profondément amoureux de lui. De toute façon, à la fin, Adam avait rencontré David Karofsky et ils étaient tombés amoureux.

C'était écœurant de les voir ensemble pour Kurt, mais il aimait beaucoup Adam. Même si le britannique avait raison, Blaine avait encore une place énorme dans le cœur de Kurt.

Quand Blaine avait été diplômé et était enfin venu à New-York, Kurt avait abandonné et ils avaient essayé de se remettre ensemble. Ils étaient allés d'avant en arrière entre être ensemble et non. Le jour où Blaine l'avait demandé en mariage, Kurt avait pensé qu'il allait être heureux.

Mais alors, il y avait eu l'accident. Un conducteur ivre avait heurté Kurt sur le chemin de la maison. Kurt avait été dans le coma pendant deux semaines. Quand il s'était réveillé, Blaine était à ses côtés, lui tenant la main. L'accident avait laissé des séquelles. Kurt ne pouvait plus marcher.

Blaine avait été compréhensif au début. Mais après, avec Kurt qui ne pouvait plus bander non plus, le salaud avait définitivement rompu, en disant que c'était comme avec son ex une fois de plus et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça.

Ca avait laissé Kurt brisé. Il ne pouvait pas être à Broadway pour des raisons évidentes, il ne pouvait même pas être juste un chanteur parce que, s'il pouvait encore parler, ses cordes vocales avaient été touchées dans une certaine mesure et le chant n'était plus une option. La mode était hors de la voie aussi, il avait perdu sa meilleure source d'inspiration.

Heureusement, Sam avait été à ses côtés, le motivant à aller à sa rééducation et il avait récupéré la quasi-totalité de ses capacités. Juste, pas assez pour trouver un travail.

Donc il était là parce que Sam lui avait dit qu'il pourrait tout à fait faire ce travail et gagnerait beaucoup d'argent maintenant qu'il avait son déhanché de retour.

Et Kurt avait besoin d'argent. Il ne pouvait pas vivre aux frais de Sam pour toujours.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas Kurt, mais tu devrais penser à accepter d'être dans la même pièce qu'eux parfois. C'est pas si mal que ça, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à les laisser te toucher si tu ne veux pas. Mais ils paient encore plus quand ils te veulent avec eux. »

« J'ai dit non Sam. C'est assez glauque comme ça. »

« Je dis juste que tu devrais y penser. Une fois un gars bizarre m'a demandé. C'était un acteur, je peux pas dire qui, de toute évidence. Il avait payé une somme indécente d'argent pour m'avoir, mais une fois que j'étais là, le type est devenu tout mou, pas moyen de le faire bander. Il m'a sucé Kurt, tu peux le croire? Il a payé genre des millions pour me sucer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce que putain, il avait du talent, tout le monde l'aurait payé pour leur faire une pipe. »

« Tout le monde ne veut une pipe d'un type qui ne peut pas avoir une érection Sam, même si le mec est talentueux. Putain, même si ils ont dit qu'ils les aimaient. »

« Désolé, j'avais oublié. »

« C'est bon. Tu peux me montrer la pièce où je dois aller, que je puisse juste en finir avec ça? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit Sam, prenant le bras de Kurt pour l'amener à la pièce. « Casse-toi une jambe pour ta première. » Il ajouta, en ouvrant la porte.

« Si seulement. » Kurt marmonna, entrant dans la salle.

Il y avait un miroir face à la porte, mais de l'autre côté du miroir, il y avait quelqu'un qui attendait le spectacle. Kurt ne savait rien de la personne ou des personnes derrière la vitre. Et pour être honnête, il pensait que c'était pour le mieux, il pourrait faire son show sans se soucier d'eux.

Il appuya sur le bouton à côté de la porte, laissant la lumière le faire être vu de l'autre côté. Il commença lentement à se déshabiller, le plus lentement et sensuellement qu'il pouvait, essayant d'oublier le fait qu'il était observé.

Il fit ce que Sam lui avait dit, dansant en montrant son cul. Il avait envie de pleurer. Pas pour la première fois depuis l'accident, il souhaitait un peu être mort dans l'accident. Il fit du mieux qu'il pouvait, étant très lent, en espérant que la personne derrière le miroir serait excitée.

Parce que, soyons réalistes, son travail était maintenant d'être un matériel masturbatoire pour des types louches.


	3. J'ai été aveugle

Sebastian était stressé. Il avait beaucoup d'événements auxquels il devait être, pour promouvoir son dernier film. Il avait vraiment besoin d'obtenir une certaine libération et la seule façon qu'il connaissait de l'obtenir c'était de donner de l'argent à son sex-shop habituel.

Il connaissait tous les mecs qui travaillaient là maintenant. Enfin, pas personnellement, mais il connaissait tous les visages, s'était branlé en regardant tous leurs abdos, avait vu la plupart de leurs bites dans tous les états de mou à dur. Les moins prudes d'entre eux avaient même accepté de se branler devant le miroir pour de l'argent supplémentaire.

Ce jour-là, quand le caissier ennuyé lui avait dit qu'ils avaient un débutant, un vierge total pour le travail, il avait immédiatement voulu être celui qui verrait son premier show.

Il était confortablement assis dans le grand canapé rouge, attendant que le mec se montre, pensant que le meuble devait être difficile à maintenir aussi propre après toutes les fois où lui, ou d'autres hommes, avaient éjaculé dessus.

Lorsque le petit nouveau entra, Sebastian était abasourdi. Il était beau, long, mince, avec un cul à mourir. Pourquoi était-il même ici? Le gars aurait dû être une star avec ce cul.

Sebastian souri, bandant instantanément à voir le gars tellement nerveux. Il ouvrit sa braguette et se prit en main. Il commença à se caresser doucement, gémissant de plaisir. Le mec avait sans aucun doute des mouvements. Sebastian se demanda un moment comment ce serait de le regarder simplement se déplaçant nu dans sa cuisine le matin. Il était sûr que ce serait une belle vision, même s'il ne savait pas encore à quoi il ressemblait nu.

Quand la chemise s'en alla, Sebastian poussa un soupir. Cet homme n'était en rien comme les autres employés là. Ils étaient tous bâtis comme des statues grecques, avec des abdos prononcés. Celui-ci n'avait pas d'abdos, mais pourtant, son ventre était plat. Sa peau pâle était parfaite. Sebastian aurait aimé pouvoir taquiner ces petits tétons avec sa langue, se demandait si le mec aimerait ça comme Blaine avait aimé, les rares fois où ils s'étaient pelotés, ou s'il serait indifférent à la caresse comme Dave l'était. Il aurait voulu se perdre dans le creux de son nombril.

Sebastian n'avait jamais pu bander avec Dave après cette première fois au Scandals, quand il n'avait pas été techniquement avec lui, mais il avait aimé leurs relations sexuelles. Il avait aimé donner du plaisir à son petit ami, même si lui-même n'en tirait pas de libération physique. Il avait aimé regarder Dave s'effondrer sous ses doigts.

Le gars derrière la glace laissa lentement son pantalon descendre avec tant de grâce. Pas une seule fois avant Sebastian n'avait pu totalement oublier que ces gars-là étaient payés pour faire ça. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux n'avait agi comme s'ils savaient ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du miroir, mais quand même, c'était évident, des mouvements trop exercés pour être naturels. Celui-ci était différent, pendant quelques secondes, il oublia que le gars savait tout ce qui se passait de son côté de la vitre. Sebastian était tellement dur, découvrant ces longues jambes.

Il voulait mettre ses mains sur ses genoux et caresser lentement, embrassant doucement ses cuisses. Il voulait attraper ces globes parfaitement fermes. Il voulait être celui qui glisserait ses pouces sous la ceinture du boxer et demander avec un regard s'il il doit le retirer. Peut-être qu'il verrait du désir dans ces yeux bleus.

L'homme était enfin nu, sa queue était molle, reposant doucement sur ses testicules. Ca excitait Sebastian encore plus, il pouvait croire qu'il espionnait un voisin inconscient se changer en pyjama le soir. Il resserra son emprise sur sa queue, en regardant encore ce cul parfait. Il voulait glisser timidement un doigt pour juste effleurer le petit trou, voir si le mec aimerait ça. S'il aimait, il se demandait si ses doigts seraient assez pour lui ou s'il voudrait plus. Serait-il un total connard comme Blaine et serait tellement bouleversé si Sebastian n'était pas excité.

Surtout, pas pour la première fois, il se demandait comment c'était de pouvoir bander avec quelqu'un qui soit vraiment là et ce que c'était de plonger lentement à l'intérieur d'un autre mec. Quel effet ça ferait de voir sa propre queue disparaître entre ces fesses d'un blanc crémeux.

Il sentit cette sensation familière dans ses entrailles, le signe de son orgasme approchant. Mais juste à cet instant, le mec se retourna et regarda le miroir intensément. Juste comme s'il voyait à travers le miroir et regardait directement Sebastian.

« Putain. Non, non, non, non, non. Ça ne peut pas ... » Sebastian jura, sentant sa queue se ramollir dans son poing. « Allez, qu'est-ce qu'ils leur apprennent? C'est censé être un putain de miroir. »

Peu importe à quel point il essaya, rien de ce qu'il fit ne le fit bander à nouveau. Il grogna de frustration, il était si proche, il allait jouir encore plus fort que de voir Dave dans les toilettes la première fois. Il soupira de façon spectaculaire, se remplaçant dans son pantalon et refermant sa braguette.

Il était furieux. Il alla avec colère vers le comptoir et hurla au pauvre caissier qui n'avait rien fait pour l'énerver.

« Il m'a vu! Votre un miroir sans tain n'est rien de plus qu'une putain de fenêtre. Il a réussi à me voir à travers. »

« C'est impossible. » Le caissier essaya de contester.

« Arrête tes conneries, je sais ce qui s'est passé. Il m'a vu. Bon sang, il m'a regardé. »

« Il ne pourrait pas ... »

« Ne me dites pas qu'il ne m'a pas vu, parce que j'ai vu ses yeux sur moi, il m'a regardé droit. Dans. Les. Yeux. »

« Il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Il l'a totalement fait. »

« Tu vas la fermer et me laisser parler pendant une seconde. » Le caissier cracha, se levant. « Il ne t'aurait pas regardé, même s'il n'y avait pas eu une fenêtre entre vous deux. Il ne pourrait pas, il est aveugle. »

« Il ... quoi? »

« Oui, je suis sûr que tu te sens comme parfait abruti maintenant. Il est aveugle depuis qu'un chauffard ivre l'a renversé il ya quelques années. »

« Je ... je le veux. Chaque fois que je viens ici, je le veux. La prochaine fois je le veux avec moi. »

« Quel changement d'esprit maintenant. Mais il ne sera pas d'accord. Le mec est coincé. Il serait n'importe où ailleurs s'il avait le choix. Il a précisé qu'être un strip-teaseur était assez dégradant, il n'irait jamais aussi bas que de se prostituer. Ses mots, pas les miens. »

« Dites à votre patronne que je suis prêt à payer un demi-million de dollars pour l'avoir. Ca devrait être suffisant pour le détendre. »

« Je ne serais pas si sûr. L'homme place vraiment de la fierté dans sa pureté. »

« Eh bien, dites à votre patronne l'offre, je suis sûr qu'elle peut trouver les bons arguments pour lui faire accepter. Surtout si elle sait que c'est soit le faire accepter soit nous perdre moi et tous mes amis comme clients. »

« Je lui dirais. Mais n'espère pas trop. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »


	4. Convaincu

"Porcelaine, dans mon bureau après ton dernier show." La patronne de Kurt lui cria dans les couloirs quand il sortit de son quatrième show de la journée.

Il avait signé pour cinq chaque jour, ce qui signifiait qu'il pensait qu'il en avait presque fini avec son premier jour. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait choisi ce nom pour être son nom dans ce business D'autant plus que sa patronne lui rappelait une version légèrement plus jeune de Sue Sylvester.

« Je ne peux pas ... » il essaya de protester faiblement.

« Tu m'as entendu te demander si tu pouvais? Ce n'était pas une question Porcelaine. Tu viens dans mon bureau après ton dernier show ou tu es viré et je ne te payerai même pas pour aujourd'hui. C'est clair? »

« Oui Claire, très clair. »

« Bon. Maintenant, va faire apprécier leur spectacle à ces trois hommes. Plus ils jouissent sur ton cul, plus je gagne d'argent. Sois un bon porno vivant. N'oublie pas de leur montrer ta bite dure. »

Kurt fit ce qu'on lui avait dit, ou au moins essaya. Il se sentait sale sachant qu'il y avait non pas un mais trois hommes le regardant, il ne pouvait pas arriver à bander. Il voulait prendre une douche, pour se nettoyer de la honte qu'il ressentait; mais pas de chance, Claire l'attrapa avant qu'il ne le puisse. Elle l'appela à son bureau tout de suite et lui dit de l'attendre là.

Quand elle revint, elle semblait être furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que Je t'ai dit avant ton dernier show? Je t'ai dit d'arborer une belle érection. Si tu ne peux pas le faire par toi-même, il ya des pilules. Je me fous de comment tu fais, s'ils veulent que tu bande, tu dois bander. J'ai été indulgente avec toi aujourd'hui parce que c'est ton premier jour, mais la prochaine fois, tu devras te branler si c'est ce qu'ils demandent. »

« Je ... désolé, je ... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes excuses. Juste fais le la prochaine fois. Bon, maintenant que c'est est clair, on dirait que tu n'as pas tout fait foirer aujourd'hui. Ton tout premier client a apprécié le spectacle. Il a demandé que tu sois son danseur exclusif. La prochaine fois, il veut un show très privé, pas de miroir entre vous. »

« Non, je ne ferai pas ça. Je pensais que c'était clair que je n'allais pas me prostituer. »

« Oh, c'est très clair Porcelaine, ce n'est pas de la prostitution, c'est un show privé. Tu fais juste ce qu'il te demande de faire pour que je gagne beaucoup d'argent. »

« Je ne le ferai pas quand même. J'ai signé pour des spectacles derrière une vitre, pas pour des shows privés. »

« Tu aurais dû mieux lire ton contrat. » Dit Claire avec un ricanement. « C'est une offre d'un demi-million de dollars, je ne vais pas rater ça. »

« Vous voulez dire que si j'accepte, je vais gagner un demi-million de dollars? »

« Ne sois pas stupide, cela signifie que je vais gagner un demi-million. Je vais juste envisager de te payer complètement pour aujourd'hui et d'oublier ton spectacle foiré avec trois de mes meilleurs clients et te payer pour celui-là si le spectacle privé se passe bien. Je ne te laisse pas le choix là. Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne te payerai pas du tout. Tu peux y aller maintenant. »

Kurt n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce sujet de toute façon. Le lendemain, son tout premier show devait être le show privé.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire si tu veux être payé Porcelaine. » Claire lui rappela. « Danse et déshabille-toi comme si tu ne savais pas que quelqu'un t'observe. Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur puisque tu ne le verras pas, de toute façon. Faites comme s'il n'était même pas là, sauf s'il te parle. Et fais tout ce qu'il te demande de faire. »

Ce n'était pas aussi facile que ce que Claire pensait de rester apparemment inconscient. Il pouvait entendre les courtes inspirations s'échappant de la bouche de l'autre homme quand Kurt laissa sa chemise descendre. Il pouvait entendre le mec déboutonner son pantalon pour se caresser. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'excitation de l'homme. Curieusement, Kurt découvrit qu'il était un peu excité par cela. Il n'avait aucune instruction au sujet de son état d'excitation, alors il ne pensait pas trop à ce sujet. Il resta concentré sur ne pas montrer qu'il savait qu'il était observé.

Il pouvait entendre la main glissante caressant la chair dure et les petits halètements de plaisir quand il fut seulement en boxer. Quand il a fut totalement nu, sa bite entièrement raide reposant maintenant sur son ventre, il pouvait entendre et sentir le type jouir.

Il continua à danser malgré tout, comme s'il ne savait pas. C'était ce qu'il était censé faire.

« Viens là. » Le gars dit à bout de souffle après une minute ou deux, la fin sonnant presque comme une question.

Kurt hésita quelques secondes.

« S'il te plaît? »

Kurt se dirigea lentement vers le mec, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer. Il entendit le mec tirer la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et se lever.

« Je peux te toucher? Tu es tellement beau. »

« Vous avez payé. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. » Kurt répondit avec lassitude.

Kurt sentit une main effleurer timidement sa hanche.

« Putain, ta peau est si douce. Tu m'as tellement excité beauté. »

« Vous voulez ... que je vous branle, ou ... que je ... vous suce? » Kurt demanda, essayant de ne pas être écœuré à l'idée, jouant le jeu avec le fait qu'il n'était pas censé avoir su qu'il n'était pas seul jusqu'à ce que le gars ait parlé.

« Non, ça va, j'ai déjà joui. »

« Alors, pourquoi vous êtes toujours là? C'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, jouir et partir? Juste comme tout le monde ici. »

« Je veux te faire jouir aussi beauté. Je veux voir ton beau visage quand tu jouis. C'est d'accord? »

« Vous avez payé. » Kurt répondit en haussant les épaules, alors qu'en fait, l'idée l'excitait encore plus.

« Est-ce que c'est bon? » l'homme demanda, enveloppant légèrement une main autour du sexe de Kurt.

« Oui. » Kurt répondit avec un gémissement.

Le client commença à le branler lentement. Kurt ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était censé être du matériel masturbatoire, rien de plus. Les hommes et les femmes qui venaient ici étaient tous là pour être excité par ses mouvements de danse, pour se branler en le regardant. Peut-être que certains étaient même là pour baiser entre eux tout en le regardant, comme la veille quand ils étaient trois.

Celui-ci semblait différent. Il semblait vraiment se soucier du plaisir de Kurt malgré ses désirs étranges.

« Tu aimes ça beauté? Ça fait du bien? » le type demanda, en glissant son pouce sur le gland humide.

« Je ... oui ... C'est bon ... vraiment bon. » haleta Kurt.

Kurt pensait qu'il devrait se sentir mal à propos de la situation dans son ensemble. Il laissait un total inconnu le toucher très intimement pour de l'argent. Cela ressemblait à de la prostitution. Mais c'était la première fois depuis des années, la première fois depuis que Blaine l'avait quitté que quelqu'un le touchait et c'était vraiment bon que quelqu'un se soucie de son plaisir. Le gars lui parlait en même temps avec sa voix sensuelle, l'appelant «beauté» et «splendide».

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, sentant le plaisir monter en lui. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, avec un autre homme, il se serait laissé aller rapidement pour mettre fin à tout ça. Mais il y avait quelque chose au sujet de ce type, de la façon dont il se sentait concerné, de la façon dont il parlait et même son odeur qui faisait que Kurt voulait que ça dure aussi longtemps que possible.

Il respira lentement, essayant de retenir l'orgasme faisant son chemin dans son estomac et ses testicules. C'était tellement bon. Kurt se demanda pourquoi, avec son talent pour les branlettes, ce gars-là avait besoin de payer pour avoir n'importe quel genre de sexe. Peut-être qu'il était laid? Kurt ne pouvait pas imaginer ça par sa voix, mais alors peut-être qu'il avait eu un accident lui aussi, qui l'avait laissé défiguré, le rendant incapable de trouver un petit ami.

« Oh oui, oui, oui. Bordel, vous êtes bon à ça. Ne vous arrêtez pas. S'il vous plaît ne vous arrêtez pas. C'est tellement bon. » Kurt souffla.

« Je vais pas arrêter jusqu'à ce que tu jouisse beauté. » murmura son client à son oreille.

« Juste comme ça, oui. Ne vous arrêtez pas. Oui, oui, vous allez me faire jouir. Oui, je vais ... » Kurt cria, envoyant des jets chauds dans la main de son client.

Le gars le caressa à travers son orgasme, le laissant respirer fortement.

« Tu êtes tellement beau quand tu jouis beauté. Tu me laisseras t'avoir comme ça à nouveau? »

« Ne jouez pas comme si j'avais le choix, s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de l'argent et si vous offrez un million de dollars chaque fois que vous voulez quelque chose, Claire me menacera pour que je fasse ce que vous voulez. Si vous demandiez à me baiser brutalement sans préparation et sans lubrifiant, elle me forcerait à le faire ou je ne serais pas payé du tout. »

« Je ... oui, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié. J'ai payé! Je suis un putain de pervers et j'ai dû payer pour pouvoir me branler en te regardant. Tu as besoin d'argent et j'ai beaucoup d'argent. Tu vois beauté, je vais te faire mien. Faire de toi mon danseur unique ici et faire en sorte d'être le seul pour qui tu danseras. Tu sais quoi, je suis sûr que pour 2 millions de dollars Claire serait plus que disposé à te faire venir chez moi pour une semaine entière. Je pourrais te regarder comme un bel accessoire vivant dans ma maison et te faire jouir dans chaque pièce. Je pourrais faire ce que je veux de ton beau corps. Je pense que je vais le faire. Je vais retourner ton monde beauté. »

« C'est Porcelaine. » Kurt protesta faiblement.

« Oh non beauté, tu voulais arrêter de faire semblant. Donc, on arrête de faire semblant. je ne vais pas t'appeler par ce nom stupide que Claire a choisi de te donner. Je t'appellerai par ton vrai nom ou je t'appellerai beauté parce que tu es de loin l'homme le plus splendide sur lequel j'ai jamais posé les yeux. Maintenant, va-t-en. Si tu as un chien ou un chat ou un enfant, tu devrais demander à un ami de prendre soin d'eux pendant une semaine à partir de demain parce que quand tu reviendras pour tes heures, je serai là pour te ramener à la maison avec moi. »

« Vous êtes un malade pervers. »

« Ouais, je le suis. Mais je suis riche, Claire vendrait sa mère pour deux cents dollars et tu n'as pas un autre emploi pour gagner de l'argent. Je te veux, je t'aurai. Aussi simple que ça. Rendez-vous demain beauté. » Le client dit et atteignit la porte pour s'en aller.

Kurt était coincé. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il allait devoir passer une semaine avec ce type étrange. Il était partagé. D'une part, il avait peur de ce que le type allait lui faire. Mais d'autre part, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait apprécié d'être touché, d'avoir quelqu'un le faisant s'effondrer sous ses mains.


	5. Ramène le à la maison

Le lendemain, Sebastian était au sex-shop à l'heure exacte où son magnifique strip-teaseur était censé arriver. Il avait eu un appel de Claire, la veille, à peine treize minutes après avoir quitté son bureau (pas qu'il ait compté) pour lui dire qu'elle a acceptait son offre.

Donc, il était là à attendre qu'il arrive pour le ramener chez lui. Il était sûr qu'il allait avoir la semaine la plus agréable de sa vie. Il allait pouvoir se branler en regardant le strip-teaseur juste se préparer le matin. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de l'homme; le voir jouir fort sous ses caresses.

Il attendait à l'extérieur de sa voiture. Quand il vit arriver le strip-teaseur, son visage s'illumina comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Dave. C'était malsain, il le savait, de lentement s'attacher à un homme qu'il payait pour avoir le droit de l'espionner pour son propre plaisir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Salut beauté. Laisse-moi t'aider à monter dans la voiture, Jeffrey va mettre ton sac dans le coffre, d' accord? » Sebastian demanda doucement.

« Qui est Jeffrey? »

« C'est mon chauffeur. »

« Bonjour Monsieur. Je peux prendre votre sac? » Dit Jeffrey respectueusement au jeune danseur.

« Euh, bonjour Monsieur. Oui, vous pouvez. » L'homme répondit, tendant son sac au conducteur comme s'il pouvait le voir.

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Jeff, c'est comme ça que monsieur Smythe m'appelle. »

« Il peux vous appeler par votre prénom, mais vous devez lui donner du monsieur Smythe? C'est un homme riche typique. »

« Oh non, je l'appelle habituellement par son prénom aussi. Il m'a seulement demandé de ne pas l'utiliser en face de vous avant qu'il ne sache le vôtre. »

« Jeffrey est en fait un de mes meilleurs amis. Je le connais depuis le lycée. Monte maintenant beauté. » Dit Sebastian, prenant le strip-teaseur par le bras et le guidant doucement vers la voiture.

« Pourquoi c'est si important pour vous de connaître mon vrai nom? » demanda le strip-teaseur, attrapant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Sebastian réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas pensé à tout, vraiment.

« Je ... je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu es ... spécial, je suppose. C'est juste que ... Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, mais je veux tout savoir de toi. »

« Vous payez mon patron pour qu'elle me menace pour que j'aille chez vous pour une semaine et que je vous permette d'utiliser mon corps à tout moment et de toute les façons que vous voulez. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble ou quelque chose, nous ne sommes même pas amis, monsieur Smythe. » Le danseur gronda. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous devrions connaître le nom de l'autre du tout. »

« Je ne vais pas utiliser votre corps. » Murmura-t-Sebastian. « Pas de la manière que vous pensez du moins. »

« Oh je suis chanceux, vous n'allez pas me baiser, si vous le dites. Désolé de vous dire ça, mais ce n'est pas moins dégradant si vous me demandez de vous baiser. »

« Tu es injuste, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai payé. »

« Je vous connais, vous êtes tous les mêmes malades pervers trop laids ou insupportables pour vous trouver de vrais petits amis donc vous finissez par payer des mecs désespérés comme moi pour pouvoir vous branler tout en nous regardant nous déshabiller. Le fait que vous ne soyez pas un de ceux qui attendent de nous de bander ou même de nous branler ne vous rend pas meilleur que les autres. »

« Tais-toi. Tais-toi maintenant. Je ne suis pas mieux que quiconque. D'une certaine manière, je suis encore pire. » le coupa Sebastian. « Le pire. » Il ajouta dans un souffle.

« Oh, et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour me faire taire? Ne pas payer Claire? C'est pas comme si elle allait me payer différemment de toute façon. Me mettre votre bite dans la bouche? Pas comme si ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, j'ai eu des petits amis qui n'aimaient ma bouche que étirée autour de leurs queues. »

« S'il te plaît, arrête. Juste ... arrête. » demanda Sebastian, d'un ton blessé.

Ca sembla être assez pour que le danseur s'arrête vraiment de parler. Il sembla même gêné pendant une seconde. La fenêtre entre eux et Jeffrey descendit.

« Messieurs, nous y sommes. Vous voulez que je prenne vos bagages en haut? »

« Non, merci Jeff, je vais m'en occuper. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je t'appellerai si nous avons besoin de toi avant qu'on ait à le ramener. »

« Merci S ... monsieur Smythe." Jeff répondit, laissant presque échapper le prénom de Sebastian. "À bientôt. Profitez de votre semaine ici Monsieur. »

Sebastian aida son invité hors de la voiture, prit son sac et le guida à la maison.

« Donc, votre prénom commence par un S? S. Smythe? SS, comme l'armée nazie? C'est intéressant. »

« Je préfère quand l'initiale de mon deuxième prénom est utilisé aussi, si ça ne te dérange pas. Au moins SOS sonne moins offensant. »

« Steve Owen? » le danseur essaya.

« Tu ne sauras pas si je ne sais pas le tien beauté. »

« A votre place, je ne parierais pas. » Le gars dit, amusé.

« Est-ce que je devrais ... te montrer ta chambre, peut-être tu veux faire une sieste? Ou manger quelque chose avant, ou boire ... Je ne sais pas. »

« Je n'ai pas pris un avion pour venir ici, vous savez. » Le gars dit, en riant, et ce rire sonnait angélique à l'oreille de Sebastian.

« Ouais, c'est ça, quel idiot je suis. Je te montre ta chambre quand même? »

« Je ne sais pas S, vous avez payé, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire? »

« D'accord, on va t'installer dans ta chambre. » Dit Sebastian., prenant le bras du danseur pour le guider vers la chambre d'amis.

« Vous savez, en fait, je peux marcher sans votre aide, je le fais tous les jours depuis ... Eh bien, depuis quelques années. »

« Désolé, je pensais que, puisque tu ne connais pas la maison ... »

« Je plaisante S. » dit le gars avec ce beau rire à nouveau. « Pas tout à fait, je veux dire, je peux marcher par moi-même, mais vous avez raison, je ne sais pas où nous allons exactement. »

« Oh, très drôle. Donc, allons-y. » Sebastian dit, ouvrant la porte. « Voilà le lit, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai changé les draps. Ca c'est le placard, je t'ai laissé un peu de place pour tes vêtements si tu veux. Et cette porte ici mène à ta salle de bains. Mais tu peux utiliser la mienne chaque fois que tu veux. » Il expliqua, laissant son invité sentir les choses avec les mains.

« Je ne comprends pas. J'ai ma chambre, de la place dans le placard pour mes vêtements, ma propre salle de bain. Est-ce que c'est le cadeau je reçois parce que vous allez me torturer et me laisser mort? »

« Tu es juste mon invité. Mon ... invité spécial. »

« D'accord. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi. Je reste dans cette chambre et quand vous voulez que je gagne l'argent de Claire, vous venez et me faites faire ... ce que vous voulez que je fasse? »

« Je m'attends juste à ce que tu vive ici, comme si je n'étais pas là du tout. Prends-le comme des vacances. Je ne vais même pas être là tout le temps, alors n'hésite pas à rester nu parfois. Je vais te montrer la maison comme ça tu pourras, tu sais, marcher sans aide. »

Donc, c'est ce qu'ils firent. Sebastian lui montra toutes les pièces, le laissant entrer dans toutes pour qu'il puisse savoir comment le mobilier était installé. Il lui montra où les choses étaient dans la cuisine, s'excusant quand il réalisa que tout n'était pas prévu pour les aveugles pour savoir ce que les boîtes contenaient. Il montra même sa propre chambre à l'homme.

« Si jamais tu as un cauchemar. » dit-il malicieusement, mais il y avait une expression inquiète sur le visage de l'autre homme, alors il laissa tomber le sujet et ils allèrent dans la pièce voisine.

Sebastian ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu. C'était juste comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'imaginer d'autres hommes regarder le danseur se déshabiller pour eux. Ca semblait obscène et le beau, le magnifique, le parfait Porcelaine, quel que soit son vrai nom méritait d'être adoré. Alors il allait lui donner autant d'adoration que possible pendant une semaine.


	6. Se familiariser

Kurt ne comprenait pas bien les motivations de son client. Il avait posé une seule règle: garder tous les portes déverrouillées, quoi qu'ils fassent. Même s'il avait donné Kurt la clé de sa chambre pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser s'il voulait vraiment un peu d'intimité, tout en lui demandant de ne pas utiliser trop souvent.

Il avait utilisé la clé, le premier jour, pendant une demi-heure. Il avait besoin de se centrer et fidèle à sa parole, monsieur Smythe n'avait pas ouvert la porte avec une clé de secours ou même n'était venu frapper à la porte pour lui dire d'ouvrir. Ensuite, Kurt était sorti, portant un de ses pantalons très serrés et une belle chemise.

Il alla directement à la cuisine, essayant de repérer où l'homme pourrait être, mais il n'y avait pas de bruit pour l'aider. Il fouilla dans les placards et le réfrigérateur, en essayant de se constituer un en-cas.

«Tu as faim? Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose? "demanda l'homme depuis la porte, faisant sursauter Kurt qui avait été si concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

« Oh désolé ... Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, je t'ai dit de faire comme si je n'étais même pas là. Donc. Sandwichs? C'est bon pour toi? »

« Euh, oui. »

« Tu veux quoi dans le tien? J'ai de la dinde, je devrais avoir un reste de poulet rôti ... »

« Faites-le juste ... comme le vôtre. Je veux dire, si vous voulez manger aussi. Oh putain, désolé, je ne voulais pas supposer. Juste, ne vous inquiétez pas, je mangerai tout ce que vous me donnerez, tant que c'est comestible. »

« Tu n'es pas en sécurité sur ce point. Mon dernier petit ami me disait souvent que certains de mes plats ont sans doute été utilisés dans certains pays pour torturer les prisonniers. » Son hôte dit avec un petit rire.

« Petit ami? Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas toujours été ce pathétique pervers qui paie des garçons pour vivre dans votre maison incroyablement immense. »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Oh mon ... Je suis désolé, j'ai dépassé les limites. »

« C'est bon, beauté. »

Kurt le laissa travailler en silence, essayant de savoir par les bruits quoi l'homme pouvait faire les sandwichs avec. Mais jusqu'ici, à l'exception du fait qu'il avait toasté le pain, rien n'était clair pour le danseur aveugle.

« Voilà. » dit le client en lui tendant une assiette. « Tu voulais regarder la télévision ou ... Oh non, je n'ai pas ... pas de télévision, à quoi je pensais? »

« Je regarde la télé. Enfin, je ne la regarde pas, évidemment, mais vous savez ... J'avais l'habitude de regarder Project Runway, mais depuis ... ouais, disons juste que je ne le regarde plus. »

« D'accord. Tu veux que je l'allume? Quelle chaîne tu veux regarder? J'allais lire dans ma chambre pendant un moment de toute façon. »

« Allumez-la juste; j'écouterai n'importe quoi. » Kurt répondit timidement.

Le mec le fit et ensuite fit un show d'aller ailleurs dans la maison. Mais pendant qu'il mangeait son sandwich avec soin, Kurt pouvait sentir qu'il était encore dans la pièce, le regardant. Il entendit glisser la fermeture éclair de son jean et le petit soupir de soulagement. Le son du téléviseur couvrait ces petits bruits, mais pour une raison quelconque, Kurt était uniquement concentré sur le pervers qui maintenant se branlait lentement. Et putain, si ça ne l'excitait pas de savoir que l'homme pensait qu'il n'avait pas conscience du tout de ce qui se passait; à quelques pas de lui.

Kurt sentait sa bite durcir et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que l'homme ne voie pas ce renflement dans son pantalon. Il termina son sandwich et posa l'assiette à côté. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, sachant qu'il était observé." Mais son excitation devint plus forte que tout.

Il commença à se caresser à travers son pantalon, ne retenant pas ses gémissements. Si le gars prenait du plaisir pendant qu'il mangeait alors, il devrait aussi bien utiliser l'occasion de jouir lui aussi. Et en plus, c'était son travail de faire un show de ça, pour une fois au moins, il allait réellement en jouir.

Quand il déboutonna son pantalon et prit sa bite, il sut que ça y était, l'homme éjaculait dans sa main. Mais pas moyen qu'il s'arrête maintenant, il était allé trop loin et voulait vraiment jouir aussi. Il caressa sa bite dure en de lents et paresseux va et vient, haletant.

« Je voudrais te sucer. » L'homme parla soudainement et Kurt ne s'y attendait pas, mais réussit en quelque sorte à cacher un peu sa surprise. « Tu me laisserais faire ça, beauté? »

« Je ... Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si? Avec combien vous avez payé Claire pour m'avoir. »

« D'abord, tu pourrais s'il te plaît arrêter de me rappeler que j'ai dû payer pour t'avoir ici? Et deuxièmement, je ne te ferai rien que tu ne voudrais pas de moi. En fait, nouvelles règles. Première règle, la règle sur les portes reste. Deuxième règle, prétends juste que je ne t'ai pas forcé à être là. Troisième règle, fais semblant nous sommes au moins des amis, genre sex-friends et dis-moi juste si tu ne veux pas que je fasse quelque chose si je te demande et demande si tu veux quelque chose, d'accord? »

« O-kay. » Kurt répondit incertain.

« Alors … »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, sucez-moi. » Kurt le coupa. « Viens juste là et prend ma grosse bite dans ta bouche. »

« Wow, tu ... »

« Zut, désolé, je ne voulais pas ... »

« Tu sais comment tu es sexy, à parler vulgairement? » le gars dit tout à coup directement dans l'oreille de Kurt. «Je vais manger ton cerveau à travers ta belle queue, beauté."

Et puis, Kurt sentit un souffle chaud contre sa bite sensible. Une langue tournoya lentement autour de son gland.

« Oh puuutain. » Kurt cria.

« Tu aimes ça beauté? Tu aimes ma langue sur ta jolie queue? »

« Ouiii. »

La langue glissait lentement sur tout son sexe, le rendant fou. Il posa une main sur les cheveux de l'homme.

« Allez, arrête de m'allumer, salope. Suce la maintenant. »

« Forces-moi. » lui dit l'homme avec défi.

Donc, Kurt attrapa ses cheveux plus fermement et poussa son sexe dans la bouche ouverte. L'homme s'étouffa à peine dessus de surprise.

« C'est ce que tu veux S? Que je te baise la bouche. La prendre au fond de la gorge? Putain, c'est trop bon. Je vais jouir droit dans ta gorge pour que tu ais pas d'autre choix que d'avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »

Kurt agrippait fermement les cheveux de son client, baisant sa bouche sans relâche. A n'importe quel autre moment, il aurait eu honte de son comportement et sa façon de parler à l'homme, mais c'était tellement bon et en plus, son client semblait apprécier.

Fidèle à ses mots, il s'immobilisa finalement profondément dans la bouche de l'homme et jouit fort, le forçant à avaler tout. Ce qu'il fit, en ronronnant apparemment joyeusement. Kurt s'allongea sur le canapé, la respiration haletante et relâcha sa prise. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis, Kurt parla avec incertitude.

« Je ... suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû ... Merde, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé ... »

« Je le voulais. Ne t'avise jamais de t'excuser de m'avoir donné ce que j'ai demandé. » Le gars dit, la voix rauque d'avoir eu la gorge baisée quelques minutes avant.

« Je ... oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié ... je ... vais prendre une douche. Sauf si vous voulez autre chose de moi maintenant. »

« Non ... Tu peux. Vas-y. » L'homme semblait défait. « Je vais ... je ne sais pas. Oui, tu peux y aller, beauté. »

Kurt se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Juste avant la porte, il s'arrêta et tourna la tête.

« Ce n'était pas si mal que ça en fait. Le sandwich je veux dire. Je n'avais jamais eu l'idée de griller le pain pour les sandwichs, c'est assez bon même. »

« Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour tromper un peu mes papilles de ne pas avoir de la vraie bonne baguette après être revenu de France. »

Kurt hocha la tête et s'en alla, entendant un profond soupir de la part de son hôte. La situation était bizarre, c'était ce que le danseur voulait laver, encore plus que les vestiges de son orgasme glorieux. Il voulait en quelque sorte avoir pu rencontrer cet homme dans une autre vie. Et plus que tout, il voulait le comprendre, comprendre ce que c'était qui le faisait toujours se branler ou faire jouir Kurt mais ne jamais demander à être touché. Ca lui semblait étrange.

Juste après sa douche, il prit le livre qu'il avait pris avec lui et alla à la salle de séjour où le type était, à regarder la télévision.

« Donc, hum, la France ... Est-ce que c'est un sujet dont on peut parler sans danger? » il demanda timidement depuis la porte.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Mon père a trouvé un emploi à Paris quand j'étais adolescent. On y est restés deux ans. Fin de l'histoire. »

Kurt entra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir à côté de l'homme.

« Fin de l'histoire? Vous plaisantez? Vous avez passé deux ans en France et vous n'avez pas plus que ça à en dire? »

« Tu veux que je dise quoi exactement? »

« Je ne sais pas. Comment c'est là-bas? »

« Eh bien, ils ont du meilleur pain, des pâtisseries à tomber par terre. Leurs fromages puent, mais si tu ose goûter, c'est pas aussi mauvais. Le plus souvent. Ils ne célèbrent pas Halloween ni Thanksgiving, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de date pour commencer à décorer pour Noël. Oh, et c'est tellement bizarre de regarder des films ou séries doublés avec des voix françaises. »

« J'aimerais y aller un jour. » Kurt laissa échapper d'un air sombre.

« Je pourrais t'y amener la prochaine fois que je ... Si tu voulais je veux dire. Désolé, j'avais oublié. Alors ... qu'est-ce que c'est? » l'homme demanda, en essayant de cacher son malaise, touchant légèrement la main de Kurt sur son livre, pour qu'il sache de quoi il parlait.

« C'est un livre. Vous savez ce qu'est un livre S, non? »

« Oui, bien sûr que je le sais, mais comment le lis-tu? »

« Avec mes doigts, ce sont mes yeux maintenant. C'est en braille, regardez. »

Kurt ouvrit son livre et le tourna vers l'autre homme.

« Je ne vois rien, ce sont des pages blanches. »

« C'est parce que vous ne regardez pas avec les bons yeux. » Kurt rit et lui prit la main pour lui faire toucher la page. « Vous voyez? »

« Oh d'accord. Mais, comment ça a du sens? »

« Juste comme un livre normal. Vous devez apprendre à lire avant. Sinon, ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Je vais te laisser seul. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé. Vous pouvez rester, ça ne me dérange pas. » Kurt haussa simplement les épaules.

Il sentit le canapé s'écraser un peu plus près de lui et le son de la télévision baissa un peu, il savait que l'homme avait décidé de rester. Après ce moment, ça devint presque confortable pour Kurt de vivre dans cette maison. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours ces moments étranges, quand le gars se branlait quand il pensait que Kurt ne savait pas qu'il le regardait. Ainsi que les moments où Kurt recevait de merveilleux orgasmes par les mains et la bouche de l'homme qui était censé être son client et censé prendre plus de plaisir hors de la situation que de le donner.

Mais dans l'ensemble, il pouvait presque croire qu'ils étaient comme des amis et oublier qu'il était là parce qu'il le devait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le refuser à sa patronne si elle n'allait pas le payer pour le travail qu'il avait déjà fait.


	7. Il est plus que ça

**Ayant écrit cette histoire en anglais au départ, je ne me suis évidemment posé aucune question concernant le tutoiement ou le vouvoiement au moment de l'écriture. Question que je suis bien obligée de me poser pour la traduction. Ca s'est peut-être déjà vu jusque là que c'était compliqué pour moi mais ce chapitre a été le pire jusque là. Ca ne fera bien sûr l'objet d'aucune conversation pour expliquer pourquoi ils se vouvoient ou se tutoient ni aucune explication de pourquoi ils passent parfois de l'un à l'autre. Si la curiosité vous démange, vous pouvez toujours me le demander, je me ferai un plaisir de vous expliquer ce que j'avais en tête.**

* * *

Sebastian avait pensé qu'il allait se faufiler pour espionner le mec prenant sa douche complètement nu. Qu'il allait avoir besoin de le regarder en silence alors qu'il était en train de changer de vêtements pour avoir un aperçu de sa merveilleuse peau pâle pour se branler. Mais au final, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça. La manière élégante que le danseur avait de manger même quand il pensait qu'il était seul, son cul magnifique moulé dans ces jeans serrés quand il fouillait dans les placards de la cuisine, son rire quand quelque chose de drôle se passait à la télévision ou dans son livre étaient suffisants pour exciter Sebastian.

Juste regarder son invité lire ce livre, ses longs doigts courant sur les petites bosses sur le papier était la chose la plus excitante qu'il ait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse regarder ça sans se branler, fantasmant sur ces doigts enroulés autour de sa bite à la place de ses propres doigts. Chaque fois, il se sentait coupable juste après mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Au début, c'était seulement quand le danseur ne savait pas qu'il était autour et lentement, le simple fait que le mec ne puisse pas savoir ce qu'il faisait de toute façon était assez pour le faire bander.

Il ne savait pas quel était ce livre que le mec lisait mais c'était probablement du porno ou quelque chose parce qu'il n'était pas le seul à bander dans ces moments. Ce qui était bien pour lui parce que faire jouir son client apaisait un peu sa culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre à l'homme, mais pour lui c'était agréable de savoir qu'il était celui qui donnait du plaisir à quelqu'un. Il avait parfois rêvé qu'il pourrait avoir un petit ami, comme n'importe quel autre homme gay et avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui, de vrais rapports sexuels complets avec pénétration. On lui avait dit que c'était bon, merveilleux même. Mais il n'avait jamais pu donner ça à quelqu'un, donc il utilisait ses mains, ses doigts, sa bouche et il appréciait vraiment. Sa queue restait incroyablement molle quand il le faisait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour les autres, il le savait, grâce à Blaine. C'était pour ça qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de petit ami, jamais. Il n'était pas assez. Il allait donc devoir payer de pauvres hommes qui vendaient leur corps pour payer leurs factures toute sa vie. C'était plus douloureux qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre, mais ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il avait le choix.

C'était le quatrième jour que le danseur était là, Sebastian était dans la cuisine, préparant à manger pour eux, pensant combien ça semblait familier quand il avait si peu de jours restants de cette vie avant que le mec ne rentre chez lui, lorsque son client apparut à la porte.

« Kurt. » Il dit simplement de sa voix douce.

« Quoi? » Demanda Sebastian, arrêtant son couteau à mi-chemin.

« Mon nom, c'est Kurt. » Le mec ... Kurt dit.

« Sebastian. » Il répondit, pris au dépourvu.

« Je sais. »

« Comment ... »

« Votre agent vient d'appeler. Le téléphone n'a pas sonné, mais il a laissé un message. Je suis désolé de l'avoir entendu, je ne voulais pas, je le jure. »

« Non, ça va. Il a dit quoi? »

« Eh bien, il semblait être en colère contre vous ... ou moi, je ne suis pas complètement sûr. Apparemment, quelqu'un sait que je suis ici et l'a dit aux médias. Maintenant, ils veulent tous savoir pourquoi vous devez payer un gigolo pour avoir des rapports sexuels puisque tous vos fans sont prêts à faire le travail gratuitement. Et ils veulent tous savoir qui est la pute que vous avez engagé. Je suppose que je suis ladite pute. »

« Ces salauds de merde, ils n'ont pas le droit de parler de toi comme ça. Ils ne te connaissent pas, ils ne peuvent pas ... »

« Eh ben, c'est leur principal problème en ce moment, ils le veulent. Savoir qui je suis. Votre agent, Nick c'est ça? Il dit qu'il veut parler avec vous de ce que vous devriez dire à votre prochaine interview. Peut-être même organiser une interview plus tôt. Il dit qu'il sait ce qui est arrivé puisqu'il est marié à votre chauffeur, mais que ce serait mieux si vous racontiez une meilleure histoire. Il a dit qu'il ne vous juge pas ... ou moi, il attend de connaître toute la vraie histoire pour décider s'il devrait, mais vos fans pourraient ne pas être aussi ouverts d'esprit. »

« D'accord, je vais le rappeler. »

« Je pense que c'est trop tard. Il a dit que s'il n'avait pas de vos nouvelles dans les cinq minutes suivantes, il serait à votre porte pour parler face à face. Ca ... c'est probablement lui. "Kurt dit quand la sonnette retentit. «Je devrais sûrement aller dans ma chambre. »

« Seulement si ça te mets mal à l'aise de le rencontrer. C'est un mec cool, tu sais. »

« Sebastian, je sais que tu es là, tu n'as pas appelé Jeff pour venir vous chercher. Ouvre la porte. Ne me forcez pas à utiliser ma clé de secours. » Cria Nick.

« Il est sous pression, mais je te jure qu'il est gentil en général. Il devrait entendre l'histoire vraie de ta bouche. Et ... l'histoire vraie de ma part. Toi aussi, en fait. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre, je la connais, je la vis, vous vous souvenez? »

« Crois-moi, tu ne sais pas tout. Reste. S'il te plaît. Je te le dois et je ne suis pas sûr que je peux le faire deux fois. »

« Sebastian. » prévint Nick à travers la porte.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, arrêtez de crier comme ça. » Kurt lança, allant droit à la porte et l'ouvrant. « Vous n'êtes jamais venu dans cette maison avant? Elle est carrément immense, laissez-nous le temps d'arriver à la porte. » dit-il à un Nick interloqué et un Jeff hilare.

« Je ... euh, magnifique. » balbutia Nick.

« Tu vois bébé, je te l'avait dit. » dit Jeff.

« Oh mon Dieu, vous allez juste entrer oui? Avant qu'un paparazzi prenne des photos de Kurt. »

« Oh, donc tu t'appelles Kurt?" Jeff demanda avec enthousiasme, poussant Nick à l'intérieur et refermant la porte derrière eux. « Ravi de te rencontrer, je suis Jeff. »

« Je te connais déjà Jeffrey. »

« Non, tu me connaissais pas, on n'avait pas été correctement présentés. Et appelle-moi Jeff, c'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle. Et ça c'est mon mari bien-aimé Nick. Allez, dis bonjour Nick. »

« Bonjour. Je suis désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ouvriez la porte. Ravi de vous rencontrer Kurt. »

« Je dirais bien ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, mais j'ai entendu votre dernier message ... »

« Désolé. Je ne vous traiterais pas de pute avant de savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé au point d'être payé pour être ici. C'est juste ... Vous savez, ce que dit la presse. »

« Ouais, OK, venez dans le salon, on va s'assoir et parler, d'accord? » Sebastian intervint.

Ils allèrent tous à le salon et s'assirent, Kurt et Sebastian côté à côte dans le canapé tandis que Nick était assis dans un fauteuil avec Jeff sur les genoux.

« Donc, je ne sais pas encore quelle histoire nous devrions dire pour les fans, mais je suis ici pour entendre la véritable histoire d'abord. Donc, je vous écoute. » Nick finit par dire doucement.

« C'est assez court. Je travaille comme strip-teaseur dans un sex-shop. Sebastian a vu un de mes spectacles, décidé que je devais être le seul qu'il voit se déshabiller pour lui jusqu'à son prochain coup de cœur, je suppose. Donc, il a proposé une somme d'argent affreusement élevée pour s'assurer que je sois toujours son strip-teaseur. Et quand il a proposé encore plus d'argent pour me faire venir ici pendant une semaine, ma patronne m'a forcé à accepter et je suis ici. »

« Désolé d'être direct avec vous Kurt. Mais de vous, ce que je veux entendre c'est votre version de l'histoire, pas celle de Sebastian, je pense que c'est son histoire à raconter. "Nick dit gentiment mais fermement. "Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour vous, depuis le début, ce qui vous a amené ici maintenant. »

« D'accord. Je suppose que ça a commencé quand j'ai eu mon accident. Quand je me suis réveillé d'un coma après avoir été heurté par un conducteur ivre, Blaine, mon ... fiancé, était là. Mais après, quand il a découvert que j'étais aveugle et avais les jambes paralysées, il a commencé à paniquer. Et puis, au début, je ne pouvais pas ... C'est gênant ... Je ne pouvais pas être allumé. Je veux dire, j'étais excité, mais euh, petit Kurt ne voulait plus, vous savez, se lever. Donc Blaine m'a largué, a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec un homme qui ne pouvait pas bander pour lui. »

« Ce salaud » trancha Jeff.

« Ouais, il me rappelle quelqu'un en fait. » marmonna Sebastian.

« J'ai donc été laissé seul, aveugle et paralysé avec en gros pas d'argent. Je ne pouvais pas demander de l'aide à mon père parce que son garage ne fonctionne pas si bien que ça et il a déjà un budget serré. Heureusement, mon ami Sam m'a fait vivre avec lui et m'a encouragé pour ma rééducation. Il est resté à mes côtés tout le temps. J'ai finalement retrouvé mes jambes grâce à lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas trouver un travail malgré tout, à cause de mes yeux. J'ai donc demandé à Sam à propos de son travail. Il ne voulait pas que je fasse ça au début, il me disait que je devrais un meilleur avenir que ça avec mon talent. C'était peut-être vrai avant, quand je pouvais encore chanter, mais maintenant ... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fini dans ce sex-shop, me déshabillant derrière un verre pour le plaisir d'hommes et de femmes, ne sachant pas qui était de l'autre côté. »

« C'est là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. » Sebastian coupa.

« Mon premier jour a été ... éprouvant. C'est dégradant. Je sais que Sam aime faire ça, il se sent flatté de savoir que des gens sont excités par son corps nu, mais je ne suis pas comme lui. Je n'ai pas aimé ça. A la fin de la journée, ma patronne m'a convoqué dans son bureau, m'a dit que le premier client qui avait vu mon show voulait un show privé sans vitre entre nous. Il avait offert beaucoup d'argent pour ça, donc elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix, c'était soit j'acceptais soit elle ne me payait pas du tout pour le jour où j'avais déjà travaillé. »

« Je suis désolé ... » Sebastian commença.

« Non. Pas ça, s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça. Evidemment, j'ai accepté. Ca s'est passé ... très différemment de ce à quoi je m'attendais, je dois dire. Mais il doit avoir aimé puisque, apparemment, il a offert tellement d'argent cette fois que ma patronne m'a menacé de nouveau pour que je vienne ici pendant une semaine. Et me voilà. »

« Claire est une vraie salope! Je vais détruire son entreprise. L'argent que j'ai proposé aurait dû te revenir. »

« Ben, Bastian, pas que je te juge, mais peut-être que tu n'es pas mieux. Je veux dire, tu as proposé de l'argent pour transformer un strip-teaseur en un gigolo personnel contre son gré. Tu es vraiment mieux qu'elle? » Demanda Jeff.

« Je ne suis pas un gigolo. Je ne le ressens pas comme ça. » protesta Kurt.

« Il paie pour coucher avec vous, excusez-moi de vous contredire mon chou, mais ça, c'est de la prostitution. Vous avez encore tout mon respect mais c'est de la prostitution. »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça Nick. » déclara Kurt d'une petite voix.

« Non, il a raison Kurt. Je suis probablement pire qu'elle en fait. »

« Oh, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort Bastian. Explique-nous. Et Nick, s'il te plaît, écoute. » Jeff déclara.

« D'accord. Alors ... Je suppose que mon histoire commence plus tôt, à l'époque à Westerville. »

« Attendez, vous venez de Westerville? Comme dans Westerville en Ohio? » Demanda Kurt.

« Oui, on en vient, on est tous allés au lycée ensemble pourquoi? »

« Mon ... ex fiancé ... on s'est rencontrés au lycée à Lima. Il venait juste d'être transféré de la Dalton Academy. »

« Alors mon histoire commence peut-être plus tôt, mais elle a probablement commencé avec le même type. Ce que je vais vous dire est un secret que je cache depuis des années. Donc, à l'époque du lycée, tous les garçons parlaient de sexe, la plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà eu des rapports sexuels et je ne m'étais même pas masturbé. Je savais que mon sexe était censé se remplir de sang, se durcir et grandir, à cause de ce que les gars racontaient et les cours de biologie. Mais ça ne m'arrivait jamais. J'ai essayé de regarder du porno. Porno Hétéro, porno gay. Rien ne fonctionnait. J'ai rencontré Blaine. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Mais quand il a découvert mon secret, il n'a pas cru que ce n'était pas parce que je ne l'aimais pas. Il a dit que si je l'aimais assez, je banderais pour lui et il m'a largué. J'ai été dévasté. »

« Il était mon ami à l'époque, mais je vous jure que si je le revois, ça ne sera pas beau à voir du tout. » Jeff se fâcha.

« Alors tu n'as jamais eu d'érection? » Nick demanda doucement.

« Après Blaine, je suis allé au Scandals. Beaucoup. Je finissais bourré la plupart du temps parce que je n'allais jamais avoir un petit ami et le satisfaire. Un soir, je suis allé aux toilettes. Un mec est venu dans la cabine à côté de la mienne pour se branler. Je l'ai vu par un trou dans le mur. Il ne savait pas que j'étais là, à le regarder. Et bon, j'ai commencé à me sentir plus serré dans mon pantalon. J'ai pas réalisé tout de suite mais ensuite ... J'ai pris ma bite et eu mon premier orgasme. J'ai pensé que c'était comme Blaine avait dit, que je ne pas vraiment l'aimais et que ce gars-là était pour moi. Je l'ai invité à sortir et il a accepté. »

« C'était David? J'ai jamais compris ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux. Il t'a trompé avec ce type britannique avec qui il sort maintenant? » Demanda Jeff.

« Oui, David Karofsky. J'ai vraiment aimé le mec, sincèrement. »

« Attends? Tu es sorti avec David Karofsky? À quel point ton histoire est liée à la mienne exactement? Combien de fois on pourrait s'être rencontrés avant que toute cette histoire devienne aussi glauque? »

« Tu le connais? »

« On est allés au lycée ensemble. Il me tyrannisait ... »

« David? Pas moyen, le gars est un tendre. » déclara Jeff.

« Oui, il l'est. Maintenant qu'il a accepté qu'il est gay. À l'époque, je représentais ce qu'il avait peur d'être. Il s'est excusé. On est amis maintenant. Et je suis désolé Sebastian parce que ... je suis sorti avec Adam pendant un moment après avoir rompu avec Blaine et avant qu'on se remette ensemble. C'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré Dave. »

« C'est pas ta faute. David était parfait, il ne m'a jamais trompé. Je suis celui qui n'est qu'un tordu. On pourrait penser que, après cette nuit-là dans les toilettes, j'aurais ... genre ... baisé comme un lapin pour compenser les dix-neuf années avant mais ... eh bien, ça ne s'est pas passé tout à fait comme ça. Je l'aimais vraiment, mais je n'ai jamais eu une érection avec lui à nouveau. Donc, quand j'ai compris, que je n'allais jamais être assez pour lui, je ... » Sebastian commença à pleurer, il essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration pour continuer. « Je lui ai rendu sa liberté. Il le méritait. »

« Vous ... vous êtes resté ensemble un peu plus d'un an ... » Jeff se demanda. « Et tout ce temps, vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble. »

« C'est pas exactement ... Oh merde. Contrairement à moi, il a un corps qui fonctionne normalement si c'est ta question, donc évidemment il avait des réactions tout à fait normales. Nous avons couché ensemble. D'une certaine façon au moins. Je veux dire, vous savez des-branlettes, fellations, doigté. Vous savez, ce que vous pouvez faire quand l'un bande et l'autre pas. Non, je suis stupide, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

« On sait. Je veux dire ... Ouais, puisque vous avez tous les deux partagé des choses très intimes avec nous ... ça arrive parfois. » Dit Nick en rougissant. « Pas la plupart du temps, mais ... oui. »

« Je sais aussi manifestement, juste après l'accident, avant qu'il ... avant qu'il me quitte. »

« On peut au moins arrêter de parler de ce connard? Parce que je suis si proche de vouloir le traquer et lui faire savoir à quel point je le méprise maintenant. » lança Jeff.

« Et alors ... il n'aimait pas? Tu étais si mauvais à ça? » Demanda Nick. « Je veux dire, pourquoi le quitter autrement? »

« Il ne s'est jamais plaint à ce sujet. Mais il allait vouloir plus et je n'aurais jamais pu lui donner plus. »

« Il t'a dit ça? Tu as parlé avec lui à ce sujet? » Kurt demanda doucement.

« Rien n'aurait pu être dit qui aurait changé la situation. »

« Tu dis qu'il méritait que tu lui rendes sa liberté, je dis qu'il méritait une chance de peut-être te faire savoir qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec ce qui se passait entre vous. » déclara un peu plus fermement Kurt.

« Peut-être, mais, il est trop tard. Il a Adam maintenant et ils font un couple parfait. »

« Tu étais brisé Sebastian. Je m'en souviens. Tu étais tellement déprimé après votre rupture. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, même après ... eh bien, tu sais, au lycée. "Dit Nick, en évitant soigneusement de dire le nom de Blaine. "Tu étais un désordre, la seule chose qui était un peu mieux que ta première rupture c'était qu'au lieu de boire comme un trou, tu t'es jeté dans le travail. Pourquoi tu te ferais ça à toi-même? »

« Parce que je l'aimais, et parfois, tout ce que tu veux pour les gens tu aimes, c'est d'être heureux, même si ce n'est pas avec toi. Et de toute façon, la vérité est que je suis un pervers et je suis tellement désolé Kurt pour combien tu as payé ma perversion. Il s'avère que ... Je suis un ... Je suis un voyeur. Ce jour-là au Scandals ... ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre que Dave. C'est pas lui qui m'a excité tant que ça, c'était de le regarder quand il ne savait pas que j'étais là. J'ai compris quand un collègue m'a fait aller à ce sex-shop la première fois. J'ai essayé parfois de demander à l'un d'eux d'être ... vous savez, là, avec moi, voir si je pouvais ... mais c'est jamais arrivé. »

« Jusqu'à moi. » déclara Kurt discrètement.

« Oui, jusqu'à toi. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Kurt. Je t'ai utilisé. Vous avez raison, je suis le pire homme au monde. Je suis pire que Claire en fin de compte. »

« Non Je ne pense pas que tu le sois. Tu te débats avec un autre type de sexualité. Comme des générations de gays avant nous ont fait. »

« Je me suis branlé en te regardant manger un sandwich ou lire parce que tu ne savais pas que j'étais là. Comment tu peux comparer ... »

« Je savais, Sebastian." Kurt le coupa. «Ecoute, je suis aveugle, c'est vrai, mais j'ai des oreilles, j'ai un nez. Parce que je ne vois plus, tous mes autres sens se sont améliorés. Je t'ai entendu. Tu sais quoi, on n'aurait sûrement jamais dû avoir cette conversation. Maintenant que tu sais que je sais ... Comment ça va fonctionner? Tu sais quoi? Si tu es un pervers, j'en suis un aussi. Si tu n'as pas remarqué, chaque fois que tu t'es branlé à quelques mètres de moi, pensant que je ne savais pas ... ça m'a fait bander dur comme un roc. A. Chaque. Fois. Et sincèrement, est-ce que je me suis demandé pourquoi tu faisais ça? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais demandé de ... le faire pour toi alors que tu avais payé autant? Oui, bien sûr, je me le suis demandé. Mais pas une seule fois, avec ce que tu m'as fait après j'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas suffisant. »

« Tu l'aurais pensé. Après un certain temps. Je veux dire, si on avait été dans une vraie relation, finalement, tu aurais ... »

« Putain, Sebastian, tu vas la fermer? » Kurt le coupa, se levant. « Je ne suis pas Blaine. Dave ne l'était pas non plus. Parce qu'un type, un type tordu a décidé que tu n'étais pas assez pour lui, ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas assez pour tous les autres. Ça fait seulement trois jours. Déjà trois jours. Si peu que tu m'as laissé voir de toi, m'a fait regretter de ne pas t'avoir rencontré autre ment. Je voudrais pouvoir avoir plus de temps pour apprendre à te connaître, le vrai toi qui est encore en dessous. Et oui, aussi tordu que tu penses que c'est, plus de temps pour le sexe. Pas l'ordinaire ennuyeuse pénétration sexuelle en missionnaire. Le sexe avec toi, juste comme les trois derniers jours. Je me sens mal juste après, pas parce que tu n'es pas assez, parce que je sais qu'après cette semaine, Je ne l'aurais plus. Je suis désolé les gars, je viens en gros de vous jeter ma vie sexuelle à la figure mais ... Ah, c'est tellement frustrant. Je serai dans ma chambre. la porte déverrouillée. Si jamais tu arrêtes d'être stupide et que tu veux en parler. »

Sur ces mots, Kurt s'enfuit dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Oh, wow, c'était ... » Jeff commença.

« Je jure Sebastian Smythe Oliver, tu ferais mieux de réparer ça. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, ou je le sais trop? Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi que tu aies fait en trois jours l'a fait te désirer. Toi tout entier. Et si je te connais, ce qui, j'aime à le penser est le cas, tu le désire aussi. Tu as littéralement des cœurs dans les yeux quand tu le regardes. »

« Ça fait seulement trois jours. »

« Et alors? Tu comptes laisser le bonheur passer une deuxième fois parce qu'il est venu à toi trop vite. Tu es complètement malade? »

« Mais ... »

« Tu sais quoi bébé? Vous deux, vous devez parler de cette interview. Faite juste ça. Peut-être ... que c'est le moment d'essayer de prendre une initiative audacieuse pour une fois. Je vais parler à Kurt, d'accord? » déclara Jeff.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire? » Sebastian s'inquiéta.

« Ne t'inquiète pas l'amoureux. Je ne dirai rien sur toi. Le garçon vient juste de te déballer son cœur, te l'as offert et tu es juste resté là, sans bouger. Je ne vais juste pas le laisser faire face à ça seul, d'accord? »

« Je t'ai dit Je t'aime aujourd'hui? » Demanda Nick.

« Probablement une centaine de fois, mais n'arrête jamais. » dit Jeff embrassant Nick. « Et d'ailleurs, Je t'aime aussi. » dit-il par dessus son épaule avant d'aller à Kurt.

« Bon, alors, au sujet du travail maintenant ... Tu peux nier toute l'histoire, dire que c'est juste une rumeur. Mais tu sais comment les rumeurs sont, vraies ou pas, plus tu nies, plus elle se propage donc je ne pense pas que tu devrais. On pourrait essayer de trouver une histoire de couverture, tu sais, essayer de cacher ce que les gens pourraient trouver glauque ou autre chose, comme, tu sais, juste leur donner une histoire plus "propre" pour toi. Que c'est un acte de charité ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Pas moyen. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, ça semblerait plus propre pour moi, mais il serait encore un gigolo que j'ai sauvé. Non, ne me fais pas faire ça Nick. Je ne veux pas. »

« Ce qui est une bonne chose puisque j'espérais cette réaction de ta part. Eh bien, ça nous laisse deux choix. Laisser le scandale aller, ça a fait du bien à plus de carrières que ce que nous pensons tous. Mais encore une fois, toujours pas ce que nous allons faire, non? »

« Pas même dans tes rêves les plus fous. »

« Cauchemars tu veux dire. »

« Alors, quelle est notre dernière option? Tu ferais mieux d'avoir quelque chose dans ta poche que je peux vraiment utiliser. »

« Je pense que j'ai quelque chose. Comme l'a dit mon amour, il est temps de prendre une initiative audacieuse dans ta carrière. Ça s'appelle la vérité. Enfin, une partie de la vérité. Je me sens vraiment honoré que tu te sois senti suffisamment à l'aise avec nous pour partager tout ça, mais je ne pense pas que tu veux partager autant de détails publiquement. Merde, je ne veux pas entendre autant de détails à nouveau. »

« Alors ... quelle partie de la vérité je dois dire exactement? »

« Avec un peu de chance, que l'amour peut se trouver dans beaucoup d'endroits différents. Ce qui veut dire que tu dois parler avec Kurt genre dès que cette conversation est terminée. J'ai réussi à t'avoir une place dans le show d'Ellen demain soir. »

« Tu as quoi? »

« Oui, je suis génial à ce point. De rien. Quoi que nous allions faire, on devait le faire vite. Mais tu dois savoir ce qu'il va te laisser dire à son sujet. »

« Ouais. Tu as raison. Comme toujours. Te recruter a été la meilleure idée de ma vie, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ca l'était. Jusqu'à Kurt. Maintenant, vas le chercher. Fais confiance à un gars qui est profondément amoureux de son meilleur ami depuis sa deuxième année à l'université, l'amour n'est pas facile, certains jours, tu voudras juste lui dire de te laisser tranquille. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est tout simplement merveilleux. N'aie pas peur des montagnes russes Sebastian, elles ne t'amèneront jamais plus bas que le sol et elles peuvent te faire monter beaucoup plus haut que la plus forte des drogues. Laisse-le entrer, c'est tout ce qu'il demande de toi. »


	8. Partir

Kurt claqua la porte de la chambre derrière lui et tomba tête la première sur le lit. Il avait vécu tellement d'émotions différentes au cours des derniers jours, il se sentait épuisé. Il venait de complètement se ridiculiser avec Sebastian juste en face de ses deux meilleurs amis. La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire. Il entendait leurs voix dans le salon, mais ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui était dit exactement. Nick avait l'air énervé et Sebastian ne disait pas grand-chose.

Il se mit juste à pleurer dans l'oreiller, ignorant les voix du salon. Rapidement, il y eut un léger coup frappé à la porte.

« Tu es chez toi Sebastian, tu m'as engagé pour être ici et faire ce que tu veux avec moi, tu n'as pas besoin de frapper la porte. » Kurt lança.

« C'est Jeff. Je peux entrer? »

« Ouais, comme tu veux. » Kurt dit sèchement, sans se soucier d'essayer de cacher qu'il pleurait.

Jeff prudemment entra dans la pièce et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Kurt, tu vas bien? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? J'ai l'air d'aller bien pour toi? »

« Non, tu as raison c'était une question stupide. Je peux faire quelque chose pour te faire sentir mieux? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire pour me faire oublier que je viens juste ... Ah, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste? »

« Je pourrais ... t'apporter un chocolat chaud avec des chamallows. C'est ce que Violet veut quand elle est contrariée. »

« Qui est Violet? » Demanda Kurt, ne remettant même pas en cause la technique de réconfort.

« C'est notre fille. Enfin, pas encore, on va l'adopter. Mais on est allés la voir à l'orphelinat un tas de fois. Elle a cinq ans. Sa mère lui donnait ça quand quelque chose de mal lui arrivait. Tu veux la voir? Regarde. » dit Jeff en prenant son portefeuille dans sa poche pour en sortir une photo.

Kurt s'assit dos contre la tête de lit avec un petit rire.

« Je serais ravi de la voir, Jeff. »

« Oh non ... Comment je peux être aussi stupide? J'avais oublié. »

« C'est bon. Tu sais, la plupart des gens, quand ils savent que je suis aveugle ils deviennent tous prudents autour de moi. Ils s'assurent de faire des bruits très forts pour que je puisse savoir qu'ils sont là, ils me préviennent quand ils vont me toucher et ils essaient vraiment de ne pas utiliser l'expression «tu vois», même si ça veut juste dire «tu comprends». Tu vois ce que je veux dire? »

Ils rirent tous les deux au bon mot de Kurt, Kurt s'essuyant les yeux avec la paume de la main.

« C'est fatigant en fait tu sais. Je suis aveugle, d'accord, mais je ne suis pas sourd, je n'ai pas besoin qu'ils me préviennent avec une batterie. Je peux sentir leur main venir à moi si ce n'est pas trop rapide, je n'ai pas besoin d'un avertissement sur ma boîte vocale. »

« D'accord, message reçu, plus d'excuses quand j'oublie et propose de te montrer des photos de ma fille. Je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone pour te laisser un message sur ta boîte vocale? Parce que je vais te prendre dans mes bras maintenant. » déclara Jeff, glissant déjà ses bras autour de Kurt qui l'étreignit en retour avec un rire humide.

« Tu pourrais ... Je sais que tu es le chauffeur de Sebastian et son ami aussi, mais, peut-être tu pourrais me conduire chez moi? Je ne veux pas rester ici après ... tu sais, ce que je lui ai dit. »

« Je suis son ami, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec tout ce qu'il fait. Je peux te reconduire, mais, est-ce que tu envisageras au moins, peut-être de lui laisser le temps de parler avec toi? Il a dit beaucoup de choses sur lui aussi. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je sais que je devrais, mais ... je ne peux pas. Je ne vais probablement jamais être payé pour ma journée de travail au sex shop puisque Sebastian va se plaindre à Claire que je ne suis pas resté toute la semaine qu'il a payé, mais ... je ne peux pas. Je trouverai un autre moyen, mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ça me rend fou de compter le temps avant que ça soit juste fini. »

« OK. Je comprends. Je te raccompagne. Tu sais quoi? On pourrait passer par l'orphelinat, pour que tu puisses voir Violet. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »

« Je ne sais pas, elle ne devrait probablement pas me rencontrer puisque elle ne me verra jamais à nouveau. »

« Tu plaisante? On l'adopte; elle sera avec nous pendant des années alors quand toi et Sebastian aurez trouvé la solution, tu la verras beaucoup. »

« Il n'y a pas de solution. C'est fini. Quoi que ça ai été est terminé, je peux plus, je pars. »

« Et bien peut-être, mais tu es encore amis avec David et Adam non? Donc, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle te revoie. »

« Très bien. Laisse-moi juste faire mon sac. » Kurt répondit en se levant.

« Hey Kurt. Pour la petite histoire, je ne pense pas que les choses soient aussi mauvaises que tu le pense. »

« Si tu le dis. » marmonna Kurt, emballant le reste de ses vêtements. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour être accueilli par la voix de Sebastian.

« Qu ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je rentre chez moi. Je ne peux pas rester ici, plus maintenant. »

« Kurt ... » Sebastian essaya faiblement.

« S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi partir. Dis à Claire que tu ne paieras pas parce que je suis parti plus tôt, mais laisse-moi partir. »

« Je ... bien sûr. Mais comment tu vas ... »

« Jeff va me conduire. Si tu es d'accord. »

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est bon. »

« Au revoir, Sebastian. » murmura Kurt avant d'aller vers la porte d'entrée.

« Quand est-ce que je te reverrai? » dit Sebastian de sa place juste devant la porte de la chambre de Kurt.

« Je ne sais pas. » Kurt soupira.

« Est-ce que je te reverrai seulement? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« D'accord. Au revoir Kurt. »

Jeff guida Kurt à la voiture et mit son sac dans le coffre.

« Merci beaucoup Jeff. »

« De rien. En plus, tu me donnes une excuse pour voir ma fille une fois de plus, crois-moi, c'est plus qu'une répartie. »

« Tu ne devrais pas demander à Nick si c'est d'accord avec lui qu'on y aille sans lui? »

« Je l'ai fait. Tu vois, tu n'es peut-être pas sourd, mais je peux être très rapide et discret. Il est d'accord avec ça. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

Le trajet jusqu'à l'orphelinat se passa dans un silence confortable. Puis Jeff conduisit Kurt à la porte d'entrée et ils furent accueillis par une femme pétillante qui rappela à Kurt une Brittany légèrement plus intelligente. Il pouvait voir comment une femme comme ça serait bien dans un travail avec des enfants peinés.

« Bonjour Mary. Je sais que je n'étais pas censé être ici aujourd'hui, mais vous croyez que je pourrais voir Violet juste pour une minute quand même? »

« Bonjour Jeffrey. Et ... vous n'êtes pas Nick. Qu'est-il arrivé à Nick? »

« Oh oui, désolé, Nick va bien vraiment, il devait travailler. Je n'allais pas venir non plus vraiment, mais c'est notre ami Kurt. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas censés amener des amis avant que l'adoption soit finalisée, mais il est aveugle, il ne pouvait pas voir les photos. On pourrait faire une petite exception? Je vous jure, il viendra une seule fois, mais je voudrais vraiment qu'il voie ma magnifique fille. »

« Bonjour Kurt, ravie de vous rencontrer. Elle vous a demandé aujourd'hui en fait. Sa maman lui manquait. Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse de vous voir. Et puisque vous devez venir la chercher dans une semaine, je vais faire cette exception. Venez, elle est dans la salle de jeux. » leur dit Mary.

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans la salle, qu'il y avait un petit cri heureux de l'autre côté de la pièce et de petits pas rapides venant à eux.

« Jeffy. » La petite fille cria joyeusement tandis que l'homme la soulevait.

« Hey peanut. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui? Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu étais triste? »

« Un peu. Maman me manque et ils ont dit que vous n'alliez pas à venir me voir aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, je sais que c'est dur. Mais je te promets, on vient te chercher pour te ramener à la maison très bientôt. C'est bien? »

« Très bien. » répondit joyeusement Violet.

« Ils t'ont fait ton chocolat chaud avec des chamallows? »

« Oui, Marie l'a fait. Il est presque aussi bon que celui de maman. Où est Nicky? »

« Nick devait travailler aujourd'hui. Mais nous avons senti que tu ne te sentais pas bien aujourd'hui, alors je suis venu. Et j'ai pris un ami avec moi. Tu veux le rencontrer? »

« Oui. » couina la fillette, battant joyeusement des mains.

« Bon, alors voici notre ami Kurt, Kurt c'est notre petite fleur. »

« Bonjour Violet. »

« Bonjour Kurt. Vous avez de beaux cheveux. »

« Oh merci. Tu es adorable. »

« Tu aimes ma robe? Je l'ai choisie moi-même aujourd'hui. »

« C'est une belle robe peanut. » complimenta Jeff.

« Tu l'aimes Kurt? »

« Je ne sais pas ... » répondit Kurt gauchement.

« Il ne peut pas la voir peanut, il est aveugle. C'est pour ça qu'il est ici aujourd'hui, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir les photos de toi. C'est comme s'il avait les yeux fermés tout le temps. »

« Oh d'accord, mais touche. » dit Violet, prenant la main de Kurt pour lui faire toucher le tissu à l'ourlet de sa robe. « Tu vois? Elle est vraiment douce, tu ne trouves pas? »

« Tu as raison, c'est une belle robe. Elle est douce exactement comme ta voix. »

« Tu es une petite fille merveilleuse. Je t'aime peanut. Et Nicky t'aime tout autant, tu sais ça, pas vrai? Il était triste de ne pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui et il est impatient d'être le jour où nous allons enfin te ramener à la maison. »

« Ma maman et mon papa sont morts. Ca veut dire que je pourrai jamais les revoir. »Violet expliqua à Kurt. « J'étais très triste, j'ai pleuré pendant des jours quand Mary m'a emmené ici. Mais maintenant, j'ai Jeffy et Nicky, ils ont dit qu'ils vont être mes papas alors ça va. »

« Je suis sûr que ta maman et ton papa te manquent beaucoup, mais je sais que Nick et Jeff vont bien prendre soin de toi. »

« OK. Kurt et moi devons partir maintenant peanut. Mais je te vois très bientôt avec Nick d'accord? »

« D'accord. » bouda Violet.

« Hey, la prochaine fois qu'on vient, tu dois avoir ton sac prêt. La prochaine fois, on te ramène à la maison. »

« Pour combien de temps? »

« Pour toujours. Je t'aime d'accord? » déclara Jeff, reposant Violet par terre.

« Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir Jeffy, au revoir Kurt. »

« Au revoir Violet. »

Ils dirent au revoir à Mary et retournèrent à la voiture.

« Depuis combien de temps vous la connaissez exactement? » Demanda Kurt.

« Environ trois mois maintenant, pourquoi? »

« Et vous échangez déjà des je t'aime? »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, c'était un coup de foudre. Comment on peut ne pas aimer ma Violet tout de suite? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Kurt sombrement.

« C'est parce qu'on ne peut pas. Elle est géniale à ce point. C'est ma fille. » déclara Jeff fièrement.

« Vous allez faire une belle famille heureuse. »

« Seulement si tu viens nous voir régulièrement. Tu nous manquerais trop autrement. »

« Vous me connaissez depuis à peine quelques heures. »

« Ah, oui, mais tu es génial aussi, fais avec Kurtie. »

Kurt ricana mais ne répondit pas à ça. Après que Jeff ai arrêté la voiture en face de son immeuble, il alla à l'appartement et s'enferma dans sa chambre, ne répondant pas à Sam qui lui demandait pourquoi il était là plus tôt que prévu et ce qui s'était passé.


	9. Ellen

Sebastian était paniqué en coulisses. Ca y était, c'était sa dernière chance de peut-être ouvrir son cœur à Kurt. Ca n'était probablement même pas ce qui allait se passer. Kurt n'allait simplement pas regarder l'émission. Il allait tout simplement ne jamais savoir. Il avait foiré, il allait juste ne jamais être heureux.

« Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, je peux t'entendre penser. Il faut y aller, laisse Ellen faire son travail comme elle sait le faire. Tu iras très bien. Tu es suffisant, il te l'a dit non? Fais-lui comprendre qu'il est plus que suffisant pour toi. Il va regarder, tout le monde aime Ellen! » lui dit Nick.

« Ce soir, changement dans le calendrier. Mes excuses aux fans de Lady Gaga, elle ne sera pas là à cause d'un petit problème de tuyauterie si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. A la place j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un ajout de dernière minute. Sa première interview pour promouvoir son film qui sort le mois prochain était censée être la semaine prochaine avec mon ami Conan. Il m'a fait l'immense honneur d'accepter mon invitation de dernière seconde pour une interview très spéciale. S'il vous plaît, une ovation pour un de mes acteurs préférés en ce moment, le très talentueux et très célibataire, les filles, Sebastian Smythe. »

Nick poussa Sebastian sur le plateau et l'acteur essaya de sourire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais son cœur n'y était pas. Il salua le public mécaniquement, laissa Ellen le prendre dans ses bras et s'assis rapidement.

« Bonjour Sébastien. Vous allez bien? Vous semblez un peu pâle. Voulez-vous un verre d'eau? »

« Bonjour. Non, je vais ... Bon, je ne vais pas exactement bien, mais je suis le seul à blâmer. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, je vais devoir vivre avec ça. Donc, disons que, oui, je vais bien. »

« Est-ce lié au strip-teaseur que la rumeur dit que vous avez embauché pour deux millions de dollars pour une semaine comme gigolo ? »

« C'est tout à fait lié. »

« Deux millions de dollars, wow, c'est beaucoup. N'importe qui aurait pu dire que c'était une erreur. »

« Oh croyez-moi, cet homme vaut beaucoup plus que deux millions de dollars. Il vaut mieux que je ne pourrais jamais me permettre en dix vies. Cet homme vaut l'univers. »

« C'est beaucoup à dire sur un gigolo. Non? »

« Ce que la rumeur dit au sujet de ce que j'ai fait est très vrai. Je suis allé à ce sex shop, à plusieurs reprises, tout comme beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes font de nos jours, j'ai posé mes yeux sur cet homme et été tellement attiré par lui que je devais m'assurer que je pouvais l'avoir à moi pendant au moins une semaine. C'est tout à fait vrai. Et, oui, j'ai proposé une grosse somme d'argent à sa patronne pour l'avoir. Mais ce que la rumeur dit de lui est tellement, tellement loin de la vérité. »

« Dites-nous la vérité alors? »

« Je ne veux pas tout dire sur lui. Je voulais lui demander ce que je pouvais dire et ce que je ne pouvais pas, mais la plus grande partie de mon erreur n'est même pas d'avoir essayé de l'acheter comme un simple objet c'est en fait, que je ne lui ai pas dit assez tôt qu'il avait pris une plus grande place dans ma vie. »

« Que voulez-vous dire? »

« Je veux dire que ... Ce n'est pas un gigolo, il ne l'a jamais été et, si j'ai mon mot à dire, ne le sera jamais. C'est vrai que je l'ai rencontré dans ce sex-shop dans lequel il travaille, mais il n'est pas une pute comme de répugnants soit disant journalistes ont affirmé. Ce sont des détails que je ne vais pas dire à son sujet, il n'est pas devenu strip-teaseur par choix, mais par nécessité. Et même si ça avait été un choix, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît m'expliquer comment un strip-teaseur est considéré comme une pute quand ceux qui les paient ne sont jamais jugés? »

« Je ne peux pas. Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais compris ça. Mais vous avez dit qu'il a pris une plus grande place dans votre vie. »

« Oui, c'est le cas. Hier, il m'a dit des choses très vraies sur moi-même et a quitté ma maison. Il est parti avec ma seule chance de faire de cette maison un foyer. Il est resté trois jours seulement, mais à part le fait que je voudrais profondément avoir pu le rencontrer ailleurs et convenablement le séduire, ces trois jours ont été les plus heureux que j'ai eu depuis que j'ai rompu avec mon dernier petit ami quand j'étais en première année à l'université. »

« Est-ce qu'il nous regarde? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il est parti avant que mon manager me dise qu'il avait prévu cette interview. Il ne sait pas que je suis ici. »

« Très bien, imaginez qu'il écoute, que voudriez-vous dire à ... quel est son nom? »

« Je ne vais pas dire son nom. »

« OK. Regardez juste directement cette caméra, juste dans ses yeux et dites ce que vous voulez qu'il sache. »

« Beauté, je déteste que tu sois parti si vite sans me laisser le temps de te parler, parce que je ne voulais pas t'en dire autant publiquement. Tu avais raison, tout ce que tu m'as dit ... Personne ne m'a jamais vu aussi bien que toi, tu as vu ce que je pensais que j'avais si bien caché. S'il te plaît accorde-moi juste une heure de ton temps, pas d'argent seulement une heure, toi et moi, le vrai moi. Seulement une heure pour que je puisse te rendre ce que tu m'as donné hier. Après ça, si tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir, je te jure, tu ne me verras jamais plus. S'il te plaît, juste une dernière fois. Je te dois de te dire exactement ce que je ressens pour toi. S'il te plaît. » dit Sebastian presque en un souffle directement à la caméra, puis se tourna vers Ellen.

« Qui que vous soyez, si vous avez entendu ça et ne revenez pas vers cet homme tout de suite, je pense que vous êtes fou. Sébastien, merci pour ce très émouvant ... »

« En fait ... Je peux dire quelque chose à quelqu'un d'autre? »

« Euh ... oui, bien sûr, aller y. »

« Si tu regarde, tu sais que je parle de toi. Ce que tu m'as fait , c'est une chose, mais je ne supporte pas ce que tu lui as fait. Peu importe en fin de compte, il mérite bien mieux que nous deux réunis, donc tu lui a fait une énorme faveur en le quittant. Sache juste qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne te revois jamais. »

« Ca ... semble être quelqu'un que je ne veux pas rencontrer. Contrairement à votre nouvel ... ami. Espérons votre prochain petit ami. »

« S'il veut de moi, c'est un choix que je ne peux pas faire pour lui. »

« Eh bien, je vous aime vraiment beaucoup, encore plus qu'avant cette interview. Et si seulement la moitié de ce que vous avez dit sur lui est vrai, il semble être un homme formidable. J'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez tous les deux trouver le bonheur. Si c'est ensemble, alors Mazel Tov. S'il vous plaît, invitez-moi au mariage s'il y en a un. »

« Je le ferai. Merci de m'avoir reçu ce soir. »

« Merci d'avoir rempli la place à la dernière minute. »

« Puisque c'est la journée de la vérité, ne prétendons pas que Lady Gaga était réellement malade aujourd'hui. Nous savons tous les deux que mon agent a tiré ses ficelles pour que je puisse être ici à la place. Lady Gaga, ma grande, je te dois une grande faveur. »

« Je pense que vous lui devez de le présenter à elle au moins. »

« En fait, je ne le connais pas beaucoup, évidemment, puisque ça a duré seulement trois jours, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il aimerait ça et que nous lui devrions un peu plus. »

« Bon, je vous remercie pour cette interview très émotionnelle. Je vais vous libérer maintenant, vous avez une maison où aller pour attendre que l'homme de vos rêves se présente. »

« Oui, je le dois n'est-ce pas? Merci encore Ellen. »

« Pas de problème. J'espère vous revoir ici bientôt pour vraiment parler de l'un de vos films. »

Sebastian étreignit Ellen et retourna dans les coulisses. Il alla droit à Nick.

« Je dois appeler Dave. Il mérite cette explication depuis longtemps. Ca ne nous ramènera pas ensemble, il aura toujours Adam et je serai toujours le salaud qui a laissé Kurt s'en aller, mais il le mérite. »

« Ca c'est mon pote. Mais tu es encore trop sévère avec toi-même. Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu pense dans cette histoire. » dit Nick avant de quitter le studio.


	10. Essayons

« Kurt, tu _dois_ voir la dernière émission d'Ellen. Sérieusement, tu dois. » dit Sam à son colocataire à travers la porte de sa chambre.

Kurt s'était enfermé dans sa chambre dès qu'il était revenu à leur appartement en colocation et était resté là depuis.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » gémit-il de son lit.

« Pas une chance mec Tu dois vraiment la voir. Allez, ouvre la porte. »

« Je veux pas. Laisse-moi. »

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé puisque tu refuse de me parler, ou même traîner en silence avec moi sur le canapé à regarder Ellen, mais je ne peux pas te laisser rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à la mort. Ouvre la porte. »

« Va te faire voir Sam. C'est si compliqué à comprendre que je veux être seul? »

« Non, ce ne l'est pas. Je comprends très bien mec. Ca ne veut pas dire que je vais te laisser. Tu sais que je peux ouvrir la porte si je veux vraiment, non? Allez, c'est ta dernière chance, ouvre la porte et viens voir Ellen. Ou je vais ouvrir la porte et juste te porter au salon pour regarder Ellen. »

« Oh mon Dieu Sam, qu'est-ce qui peut être si important à propos d'Ellen que tu veuilles que je la vois tant que ça? Elle a changé de coupe de cheveux? Parce que je ne le saurais pas, même si je regardais l'émission. »

« Alors ... tu manquerais Lady Gaga? J'ai l'impression que Je ne te connais plus. »

"Ouais, c'est vrai tu ne me connais plus. Je me fout de Lady Gaga tout de suite. Je veux juste baigner dans mon embarras et y mourir. "

Il ya eu des bruits étranges à sa porte et alors elle était ouverte et Sam le soulevait sur son épaule pour l'emmener au salon, comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'une feuille.

« Sam, arrête ça! Laissez-moi! Arrête tout de suite. »

« Je t'ai laissé assez de chances et tu n'as pas écouté. Maintenant, je ne te laisse plus le choix. Je te l'ai dit, tu dois regarder cette émission. »

Sam alluma la télé et régla le magnétoscope numérique sur l'émission qu'il avait enregistré. Kurt n'avait jamais bien compris ce qu'il y avait à propos d'Ellen qui faisait que Sam était un fan de la femme, mais il s'avérait qu'il n'avait jamais manqué une de ses émissions et comme il travaillait au moment de la dernière émission, il l'avait enregistrée, comme d'habitude.

« D'accord, si je promets de rester pendant cinq minutes, tu vas au moins me laisser m'asseoir sur le canapé? »

« Si tu insiste. Mais ne me trahit pas Kurt, tu as promis. »

« J'insiste Pose-moi maintenant. »

Sam laissa son ami s'asseoir sur le canapé et c'est quand Kurt l'entendit. La voix de Sebastian. Elle était un peu différente de sa voix quand vous l'entendiez dans la vraie vie, mais c'était vraiment lui.

« Que ... » Kurt commença mais fut coupé par Sam.

« Chut, Kurt! Écoute le juste. »

« Écouter quoi? L'écouter dire comment il se sent malheureux quand il est celui qui m'a fait mal? »

« Non, écouter ce qu'il a à dire au sujet de la rumeur, qui n'est pas totalement une rumeur pour ce que je sais, par ailleurs, à propos de toi. »

« Oh génial, tu me fais l'écouter raconter une histoire de couverture qui va faire de lui le bon mec de l'histoire. »

«Tais-toi, écoute."

Kurt soupira mais se tut et écouta. Et bien, plus il écoutait, plus il voulait peut-être laisser une chance à Sébastien. Surtout quand l'acteur dit qu'il avait le sentiment que Kurt serait honoré de rencontrer Lady Gaga. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'elle et ce n'était pas comme si le strip-teaseur avait de fan des photos d'elle partout dans ses affaires.

« Je ... Sam. Tu peux me conduire quelque part? Genre, maintenant? » Kurt demanda timidement.

« Putain, enfin. J'espérais que tu dirais ça. Où est sa maison. » Répondit Sam, déjà sur ses pieds, les clés de sa voiture à la main.

« Oh ... eh bien ... je ne sais pas vraiment. Oh putain, je ne sais pas du tout. Je ne vais jamais le retrouver. J'ai été tellement stupide. » Kurt fulmina, les larmes commencent à rouler sur ses joues.

« Donnez-moi une minute, tu ne vas pas le rater à cause d'une adresse. » déclara Sam rapidement.

Un peu de recherche sur Internet et un appel téléphonique à Nick plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture se rendant chez Sebastian. Sam s'arrêta dans l'allée et arrêta la voiture. Ils furent accueillis par Nick qui voulait être sûr que c'était Kurt et pas un fan effrayant.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? » Murmura Kurt.

« Avec optimisme, régler toute cette histoire avec Sebastian. Tu lui manque vraiment. » répondit Nick, en lui montrant le chemin vers la porte.

Nick le laissa là, en lui disant qu'ils allaient faire connaissance avec Sam avec Jeff chez eux, pour qu'il puisse avoir le temps de vraiment parler avec Sebastian, pas seulement lui hurler des sentiments et partir.

Quand Kurt eut enfin rassemblé assez de courage pour sonner, il entendit des pas lents de l'autre côté, la porte s'ouvrit et après à peine une seconde, Kurt se retrouva les bras pleins d'un Sebastian bondissant.

« Oh mon dieu, Kurt, c'est toi. Tu es venu. Je ne rêve pas, non, s'il vous plaît ne laissez pas ça être un rêve. Si c'en est un, je ne veux jamais me réveiller. » Sebastian divagua, passant ses mains sur le corps de Kurt comme pour s'assurer que c'était réel.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais seulement une heure de mon temps donc ... je suis ici. » dit Kurt timidement.

« Oh. Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu es ici. » murmura Sebastian, se reculant soudainement. « Je jure que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois, si tu veux. »

« Ce ... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Tu veux entrer? »

« J'adorerais que tu me laisse entrer Bastian. »

Kurt entendit Sebastian faire un pas en arrière et sans qu'un mot n'ait besoin d'être dit, il entra dans la maison et alla au salon.

« Je peux m'asseoir? »

« Évidemment, tu peux beauté. »

« J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça. » dit Kurt, s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Ouais? Eh bien, ça te définit vraiment bien. » dit Sebastian, s'asseyant à côté de lui, une main s'attardant légèrement sur un de ses genoux.

« Alors ... Je suppose que c'est à mon tour de t'entendre me crier dessus ce que tu as à me dire. »

« Je ne veux pas te crier dessus. Je ... tu dois savoir que j'ai appelé David hier. »

« Oh, tu l'as fait? » demanda Kurt avec une pointe de déception.

« Oui, je l'ai fait. Ils vont venir ici samedi prochain. Je sens que je dois ... tu sais, faire les choses proprement avec lui. Lui faire savoir que je l'ai vraiment aimé et que j'avais des raisons de rompre avec lui qui n'étaient pas exactement les bonnes raisons. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as fait ce show à la télé pour me faire venir chez toi? Pour me dire que tu essaie de te remettre avec lui? Sérieusement, tu es vraiment si cruel? »

« Non, non, non, Kurt, tu n'as pas bien comprit. Je n'essaie pas de me remettre avec lui. Il est avec Adam et je pense sincèrement qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Je ne veux pas les séparer, pas seulement à cause d'Adam, mais c'est une autre question. Je veux juste ... Je ne sais pas, pouvoir être vraiment ami avec lui, sans mensonges, juste de l'honnêteté. Donc, je pense qu'il mérite de connaître la vérité sur ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. »

« Super. C'est fantastique pour vous deux. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu voulais me dire tout ça. »

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas Kurt? J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de trous du cul et je ne parle pas d'une partie du corps là. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et les réparer, mais c'est très bien, je ne veux pas. Parce que ça, cette vie entière que j'ai eu à vivre, elle m'a conduit à toi Kurt. Je ne peux pas avoir Dave à nouveau, je ne pourrais pas, même si je le voulais. Mais j'espère vraiment que je peux t'avoir, peut-être. »

« Tu connais mon prix; tu aurais pu en parler avec Claire. » dit Kurt brusquement.

« Kurt, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait est horrible, tu n'es pas une chose que je peux acheter. J'ai été égoïste, mais je ne veux plus l'être. Je voudrais que tu accepte d'emménager avec moi, oui. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois là parce que j'ai payé et tu as désespérément besoin d'argent. Je veux que tu sois ici seulement si tu veux. Je veux qu'on couche ensemble seulement si tu veux, pas parce que tu pense que c'est inclus dans le contrat. Ecoute, je ne peux pas dire que Je t'aime, parce que, trois jours ça semble un peu court pour de tels sentiments, mais je tiens vraiment à toi. »

« Coucher ensemble? Je sais que tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir un orgasme avec moi, puisque tu sais... Pourquoi tu voudrais continuer à coucher avec moi quand je serais le seul à apprécier. »

« J'apprécie. Je n'ai pas besoin de bander pour avoir du plaisir. Bien sûr, c'est un autre genre de plaisir, mais il est là. Te regarder jouir et savoir que je suis celui qui t'a fait ça, croyez-moi Kurt, je l'apprécie vraiment. »

« Ouais? » dit Kurt avec un grand sourire, se mettant soudainement à califourchon sur Sebastian, une main de chaque côté de la tête de l'autre homme sur le canapé. « Tu devrais te préparer, parce que je vais t'embrasser, dans genre cinq secondes ... quatre ... trois ... deux ... un ... »

Kurt se pencha lentement à Sebastian, un pouce caressant légèrement sa joue, alors qu'il comptait à rebours. Lorsqu'il atteignit un, il était à quelques millimètres de la bouche de Sebastian. L'homme n'avait pas bougé du tout, sans doute avait-il juste légèrement entrouvert les lèvres, si le souffle chaud sur la peau de Kurt était un indice. Mais à part ça, il ne bougeait pas du tout, comme s'il n'avait pas un seul doute dans le monde que Kurt n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour trouver sa bouche.

Kurt connecta leurs lèvres lentement, tendrement même. Il glissa timidement sa langue sur les lèvres de Sebastian et le sentit ouvrir la bouche un peu plus. Il prit ça comme une invitation et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent ensemble sensuellement. Kurt sentit son sexe durcir lentement pendant le baiser, il essayait de garder ses hanches vers l'arrière pour que Sebastian ne puisse pas le sentir.

Mais alors, l'acteur enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant. Il y eut deux gémissements assortis quand Kurt sentit son érection frotter fermement contre le ventre de Sebastian et leurs lèvres se séparèrent, avec des respirations fortes, fronts connectés.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es prêt à essayer ça? A essayer ... nous? » Demanda Sebastian, incertain.

« Oui. Oui, je veux essayer. Tu le pensais, que je vaux beaucoup plus que l'argent que tu as proposé à Claire? »

« Je le pensais. Tu es tellement beau Kurt. Pas seulement physiquement, ça, ça va s'estomper avec les années, mais tu as le meilleur cœur et ça, ça ne va pas disparaître. Je suis désolé, au sujet de l'argent, je le suis vraiment, c'était une mauvaise chose à faire. Mais je ne peux pas me sentir totalement coupable à ce sujet, parce que j'ai pu te connaître ... »

« Shhh, oublions cette partie d'accord? On va juste ... recommencer. Plus de mensonges ou de faux-semblants. Bonjour, je m'appelle Kurt, j'ai vingt sept ans, je viens de quitter mon dernier emploi donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire maintenant ou comment je vais payer mon loyer, je suis aveugle depuis que j'ai eu un accident il ya trois ans. Et, si ce n'était pas évident pour toi, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de toi. » dit Kurt, roulant ses hanches juste une fois pour frotter sa bite dure contre le ventre de Sebastian pour souligner ses propos.

« Oh. Bonjour, je m'appelle Sebastian, j'ai vingt-six ans. Je suis acteur peut-être que tu m'as vu dans des comédies romantiques. Je pourrais parler de toi à mon agent, je suis sûr que tu as du potentiel pour être acteur et en ce qui concerne le loyer, j'ai une chambre d'amis que je te laisserais volontiers utiliser si tu voulais. Et je sais que ça peut ne pas être évident pour toi, mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de toi aussi. »

« Chambre? » demanda Kurt dans un souffle.

« Putain oui! La tienne ou la mienne? »

« La tienne... Si tu es d'accord? »

Sebastian ne répondit pas, juste glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de Kurt et se leva pour emmener l'homme dans sa chambre. Kurt s'accrochait à lui, les bras et les jambes repliées autour du corps de Sébastien, sa bite obtenant de délicieuses frictions à chaque pas. L'acteur pressa le dos de Kurt contre le mur et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était plus passionné, plus sale. Les dents claquant, les langues devenant folles et de la salive dégoulinant sur leurs mentons. Kurt aimait ça, aimait la façon dont Sebastian savait exactement quoi faire pour le faire se sentir si bien.

« Tu me rends fou, Sebastian. » murmura Kurt entre deux baisers.

« Oui? C'est bien. »

« On peut ... nos vêtements, s'il te plaît? » Bégaya Kurt.

En peu de temps, Sebastian l'avait reposé et lui ôtait ses vêtements. C'était tellement différent d'avant, quand Kurt se déshabillait, tellement plus intime.

« Te voilà, beauté. » murmura Sebastian contre la peau pâle quand Kurt fut enfin totalement nu.

Sebastian pressa leurs corps ensemble, il était encore tout habillé et ça semblait juste mauvais.

« Les tiens doivent partir aussi. Je veux te toucher. Je veux sentir ta peau. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire. »

Sebastian hocha simplement la tête en accord contre l'épaule de Kurt. Ce simple geste mit le feu dans le corps de Kurt. Il aimait que Sebastian ne semble pas être gêné le moins du monde avec le fait qu'il soit aveugle. L'homme n'avait jamais pensé à deux fois quand il avait utilisé des mots comme «voir» ou «regarder» autour de lui, et maintenant il savait apparemment aussi que Kurt verrait ce geste avec ses «autres yeux».

Alors, Kurt enleva lentement ses vêtements à Sebastian en prenant le temps d'explorer la peau chaude avec ses mains et sa bouche et sa langue.

« Tu as confiance en moi Bastian ? »

« Oui, j'ai confiance en toi. »

« Tu veux bien t'allonger sur le lit pour moi? »

« Seulement si tu t'allonge avec moi beauté. »

« Je le ferai. Allonge-toi juste et laisse-moi faire d'accord? »

« D'accord. »

Ils s'allongèrent ensemble sur le lit, Kurt au dessus de Sebastian serré contre lui du torse aux hanches, les jambes emmêlées. Le sexe de Sebastian était mou contre celle dure de Kurt, et c'était nouveau pour lui, il avait l'habitude de se frotter contre des bites dures. Mais c'était vraiment bon. Il roula ses hanches lentement contre Sebastian, son gland glissant de la peau douce aux abdos fermes.

Au début, Sebastian ne bougea pas du tout, prenant tout ce que Kurt lui donnait. Mais peu à peu, il commença à bouger en synchronisation avec Kurt, laissa ses mains parcourir le dos de Kurt. Kurt donna des baisers désordonnés sur le cou de son amant, se délectant des bruits heureux qui s'échappaient de la gorge de l'autre homme. Son sexe dégoulinait déjà partout sur leurs ventres.

L'une des mains de Sebastian était dans son cou, gardant sa tête où elle était. Kurt ne savait pas où était son autre main jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un tiroir s'ouvrir, rapidement suivi par le bruit d'une bouteille étant ouverte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un doigt froid, humide, hésitant caressait doucement son entrée.

« Oh, ma Gaga, bébé, ce que tu me fais. » cria Kurt.

« Est-ce que c'est bien? »

« C'est pas bien Bastian, c'est plus que bien. »

« Tu aimes ça beauté? »

« J'aime putain, ne t'arrête pas. Je suis si proche. Je vais répandre mon sperme partout sur tes abdos. Putain, oui. C'est trop bon Bastian. Trop, trop bon. Je veux rester au lit avec toi pendant des jours, et te couvrir de mon sperme, ne pas laisser un seul pouce de ta peau propre. Je veux baiser ta bouche et te nourrir avec mon sperme directement au fond de la gorge. »

Sebastian tremblait sous le corps de Kurt, fredonnant joyeusement à ses mots.

« Oh putain, Bastian, je vais jouir. N'arrête pas, s'il te plaît n'arrête pas. Oh oui, fais moi jouir, fais moi ... »

Kurt s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase pour crier alors que sa queue déversait des jets et des jets de sperme. Il se sentait bien, tout simplement parfait. Il se sentait comme s'il allait jouir tellement longtemps qu'il allait mourir. Et ça aurait été tout simplement la meilleure façon de mourir.

Il se laissa tomber mollement contre le torse de Sebastian, sans se soucier de la pagaille entre eux, dessinant des motifs ensommeillés du bout des doigts sur le côté de son amant.

« Je ne veux pas bouger, trop fatigué, tu es trop confortable. » marmonna-t-il.

Sebastian laissa échapper un rire qui vibra à travers leur corps.

« Comment tu peux même réussir à être un amant vicieux une seconde et si adorable celle d'après? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que tu me fais ça. »

« C'est une bonne chose alors parce que j'aimer ça de toi. »

« Je ne veux pas emménager dans ta chambre d'amis. »

« Non? Pourquoi pas? » Demanda Sebastian, la déception évidente dans sa voix.

« Parce que je ne veux pas être un invité, je veux vivre ici avec toi comme ton ... petit ami peut-être? »

« Petit ami. Je peux vivre avec ça. »

« Des petits amis ne dorment pas dans des chambres séparées quand ils vivent ensemble, non? »

« Pas si je suis l'un d'eux. Mon lit est assez grand pour t'accueillir dedans. »

« Cool. » dit Kurt, réprimant un bâillement.

« Tu es fatigué? »

« Effet d'après le sexe époustouflant. » Expliqua Kurt.

« On peut faire une sieste. Et ensuite, j'ai l'intention de te rendre somnolent encore si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Kurt entendit à peine la fin de la phrase, s'endormant déjà, la tête appuyée sur le torse de Sebastian. Quand il revint lentement à la conscience, un peu plus tard, il était au lit, couché sur le ventre, qui était étonnamment sans-sperme-séché, totalement nu et sans draps sur son corps.

Mais la première chose qu'il enregistra était de faibles gémissements de Sebastian alors qu'il était agenouillé à côté de Kurt, les bruits humides d'une main lubrifiée caressant lentement une queue dure, les courtes respirations de son petit ami. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser voir qu'il n'était plus endormi, voulant que son tout nouveau petit ami ai son orgasme aussi.

« Oui Kurt, trop bon. » Murmura Sébastian. « Oh oui s'il te plaît. »

« S'bas'ian. » marmonna Kurt comme il le ferait dans son sommeil en rêvant.

Les bruits de caresses accélérèrent un peu.

« Oh Kurt, s'il te plaît fais-moi jouir, je veux jouir sur toi. »

Le rythme de la main de Sebastian accéléra de plus en plus et peu de temps après, Kurt sentit un liquide chaud toucher son dos quand Sebastian jouissait, le nom de son petit ami sur les lèvres. Kurt entendit les lourds halètements de l'homme dont il était rapidement en train de tomber amoureux.

Des doigts longs et fins coururent légèrement à travers le désordre sur son dos, le chatouillant. Kurt bougea lentement.

« Bonjour bébé. » Dit-il doucement.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es réveillé. Je suis ... Je suis désolé Kurt, je ... »

« Désolé de quoi? » demanda Kurt un peu inquiet, s'asseyant.

« Je ... Je ... Putain, pourquoi je peux pas être normal? »

« Hey, allez, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Demanda Kurt, à genoux sur le lit, face à Sebastian mettant délicatement la main sur son bras.

« Je ... Tu dormais. » Sebastian soupira profondément.

« Et alors? »

« Et je t'ai regardé dormir, si paisible et si beau. Et je me suis branlé et j'ai joui sur ton corps endormi. Je ... »

« Ne t'avises pas de finir cette phrase bébé. Ne pense même jamais à présenter des excuses pour avoir été excité par moi. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais quand je suis revenu. J'ai choisi d'essayer. Alors ... »

Kurt glissa lentement sa main au poignet de Sebastian et la porta à ses lèvres. Il lécha timidement ses doigts qui étaient couverts de sperme puisqu'il venait de caresser le dos souillé de Kurt.

« Tu es ... délicieux mon cher. Je me fiche de ce qu'il te faut pour y arriver. Je l'ai accepté. Je t'accepte tel que tu es ou je ne serais pas ici. » dit Kurt, nettoyant les doigts de Sebastian avec sa langue.

« Oui, bien sûr, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant? »

« D'abord ça. » Répondit Kurt avant de planter un baiser sur la bouche de Sebastian. « Ensuite, prendre une douche, de préférence avec toi. Peut-être manger quelque chose. Aller à l'appartement de Sam pour récupérer mes affaires et enfin revenir chez nous et passer une bonne soirée blottit ensembles, apprendre à nous connaître un peu plus. Ça semble bien? »

« Non. Ca semble parfait. »

« Je ne devrais pas dire ça, je ne devrais probablement pas _ressentir_ ça en fait, puisqu'on ne se connait pas vraiment l'un l'autre, mais je t'aime. »

« Ca me fait peur que ça soit arrivé si vite, mais je t'aime aussi. »

« Ca m'effraie aussi. Mais je veux prendre le risque. Et toi? »

« Je veux prendre le risque. » Dit fermement Sebastian. « Tu as dit chez nous. Tu as dit revenir chez nous. » Il ajouta, le sourire clair dans sa voix.

« Je l'ai fait. C'est un problème? »

« Pas du tout. T'avoir ici, c'est assurément comme chez nous. »

Kurt passa ses bras autour de Sébastien et l'attira dans un tendre baiser, souriant largement. Et dans le baiser, il sentait que Sebastian souriait aussi.

* * *

**J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la traduction de cette dernière conversation à propos de chez nous. Dans la version originale, ils parlaient de coming « home ». Mais disons qu'en Français, c'est compliqué de traduire la différence entre « home » et « house » qui est faite en anglais. Donc bref, Kurt parlait de rentrer à la maison (home) qu'on pourrait traduire par le foyer mais ça ne marchait pas très bien dans la conversation. Donc bref, « chez nous » était à la base « home » pour faire la distinction avec « house ». Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas du tout anglais « house » désigne une maison mais seulement comme un objet, « home » désigne une maison dans sa version habitée, vivante, un chez soi quoi.**


	11. Epilogue

**Aussi compliqué à traduire que « home » et « house » j'ai, faire la différence dans le nom donné à deux papas du même enfant. Donc, j'ai laissé exactement les « Daddy » et « Papa » de la version originale. Voilà, c'est dit. Oh et aussi les possibles altérations de l'un ou l'autre par de jeunes enfants. Et aussi les petits surnoms affectueux, mais c'est pas une grande surprise, j'avais déjà laissé « peanut » parce que souvent, en anglais je trouve ça mignon, en français, je trouve ça juste ridicule.**

* * *

Sebastian avait été envoyé dans sa chambre, il devait se préparer et son fils âgé de deux ans pour le barbecue avec leurs amis et les parents de Kurt. Au lieu de ça, il était allongé sur son lit, encore dans son pantalon de survêtement et son léger t-shirt à col en V, Thomas riant beaucoup, à califourchon sur son ventre alors qu'il chatouillait les côtés du petit garçon.

"Stop, Papa, Stop." Thomas criait à son père, ses rires heureux laissant savoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment en détresse.

Un an après qu'ils aient décidé de se mettre ensembles, ils s'étaient mariés et peu de temps après avaient trouvé une mère porteuse qui leur avait donné un merveilleux bébé. Thomas avait les yeux bleus de son Daddy, mais selon Kurt, le garçon avait rapidement imité les intonations de Sebastian. Sebastian avait protesté que le bébé babillait à peine, Kurt avait répondu qu'il babillait comme son Papa. Sebastian trouvait ça ridicule, mais n'avait pas trop discuté, trop heureux que Kurt pense que leur fils avait pris quelque chose de lui, même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang.

«Vous vous amusez bien tous les deux?" demanda Kurt de la porte et Sebastian arrêta de chatouiller son fils pour donner son attention à son mari.

« Dadda. » cria Thomas, en tournant la tête vers son autre père.

Kurt s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'eux. Il glissa une main sur le côté de Sebastian.

« Je croyais que tu étais censé te changer. Ils seront bientôt là. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tant beauté. C'est juste Sam, Niff et Adid. Ils ne m'en voudront pas. »

« Let? » Demanda Thomas, mettant ses petites mains sur les joues de Sebastian avec un sourire.

« Oui Tommy, Violet va venir. » répondit Kurt, en se penchant à son fils pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ca stupéfait toujours Sebastian comment son mari ne manquait jamais les points précis qu'il voulait atteindre, sans aucune hésitation.

« Est-ce que Papa t'as donné ton bain baby boy? »

« Oui. My'tille. » répondit Thomas joyeusement.

"Il a utilisé le savon à la myrtille? Oh oui, je peux le sentir. "dit Kurt plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de son fils pour respirer le doux parfum.

« Moi j'aime my'tille. » couina le petit garçon.

« Je sais que tu l'aime monkey, mais tu te rappelle ce que tu as promis, la prochaine fois on utilise celui à la noix de coco; il faut finir la bouteille. » Sebastian dit à son fils en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Oui. » Thomas geignit, plissant son petit nez.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais on doit finir la bouteille. C'est promis, quand elle est finie Daddy et moi on n'achètera que celui à la myrtille, d'accord? »

Thomas hocha la tête avec de grands yeux. Ensuite, la sonnette retentit.

« Let, Let, Let. » Thomas chantonna en sautant légèrement sur le ventre de son père.

« Mph, doucement monkey; ça fait mal. »

« Viens ici baby boy, allons ouvrir la porte. » dit Kurt, prenant le garçon dans ses bras pour aller à ouvrir la porte.

Sebastian les suivit de près et rapidement glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt par derrière au moment où il ouvrait la porte.

« Bonjour les gars. » Ils saluèrent ensemble quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Adam et David qui portait leur fille de sept mois endormie dans une écharpe porte-bébé.

« Let. » Thomas cria, malheureux, voyant que la fille de maintenant neuf ans n'était pas là.

« Hey, Tommy, soit gentil. Dis bonjour à Adam et David. Violet va venir, je te le promets, mais pas encore. » Kurt gronda son fils, surprenant toujours son mari en sachant qui était là alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas dit un mot encore.

« Bonjour. » dit Thomas, en agitant sa petite main.

« Bonjour Tommy, bonjour Kurt, bonjour Sébastien. » répondirent les deux hommes joyeusement.

« C'est mon gentil garçon. » Complimenta Kurt.

« Donc, je suppose que c'est Abbie? » Demanda Sebastian, pointant le bébé dans les bras de David. « A en juger par vos visages, je suppose qu'elle ne dort pas aussi bien la nuit. » ajouta-t-il, tandis qu'ils laissaient les hommes entrer.

« Elle frime là, elle ne dort jamais. » Adam répondirent.

« Vous voulez la coucher dans le lit de Thomas un moment? » demanda Kurt gentiment.

« Pas moyen! Elle dort; Je ne vais pas nous porter la poisse en essayant de la déplacer maintenant. » répondit Dave.

« Tu la gâte chéri, elle n' apprendra pas à dormir sans nous si tu la garde. » Adam essaya de discuter avec son petit ami.

« Je sais, et tu sais que je suis entièrement d'accord pour les nuits mais elle est tellement paisible, pour une fois, je ne veux pas la laisser maintenant. »

« Ah, l'un de nous doit être la mère poule, je suppose. » dit Adam, en essayant d'avoir l'air irrité, mais terminant par amoureusement à la place.

« Je vais attendre les autres à l'extérieur, pour qu'ils ne sonnent pas à la porte et la réveillent. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis monkey, tu veux venir avec Papa attendre Violet? »

« Papa. » répondit Thomas tendant les bras vers Sebastian.

« Soyez francs avec moi, mon mari n'a pas fait d'effort vestimentaire aujourd'hui? » Sebastian entendit Kurt demander en partant.

« J'ai entendu ça, beauté. »

« Je n'ai pas essayé de le cacher bébé. » Kurt lança avec un sourire.

Sebastian ne répondit pas à ça mais sourit largement quand, juste avant de sortir de la maison, il entendit Adam répondre à Kurt.

« Pas moins que mon petit ami. C'est juste un barbecue avec des amis Kurt, ne t'inquiète pas. »

David et Adam n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin de se marier. Ils étaient petits amis, ils étaient engagés l'un avec l'autre et c'était assez pour eux. Même quand ils avaient parlé d'adopter un bébé, ils n'avaient pas voulu franchir ce pas. Et effectivement, la petite Abbie avait fait d'eux une famille bien mieux qu'un morceau de papier disant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il se souriait toujours à lui-même quand Jeff et Nick, avec Violet, garèrent la voiture dans l'allée.

« Leeettt! » Thomas laissa échapper, en battant des mains de contentement, essayant d'échapper des bras de son Papa .

« Hey, hey, reste calme monkey, laisse-leur le temps d'arriver d'accord. »

« Hey vous deux. Vous avez déjà été exclu de la maison? » demanda Nick.

« Bonjour. Non, David et Adam sont là, Abbie dormait pour une fois, on ne voulait pas risquer que la sonnette la réveille. »

Thomas se tortillait dans les bras de Sebastian, tellement excité de voir sa meilleure amie. Et alors, elle avait sept ans de plus que lui, elle était sa meilleure amie quand même. Sebastian relâcha sa prise quand Violet fut finalement juste devant eux, saluant déjà le petit garçon.

« Comment vous allez les gars? » Demanda Sebastian.

« Fantastique, j'ai vérifié les résultats du dernier film de Kurt avant de venir, ton mari a déchiré. » répondit Nick.

« Il le fait toujours, ça ne devrait plus nous surprendre maintenant, non. »

« Je le lui dis à chaque fois, il ne me croit jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les résultats. » intervint Jeff.

Juste après que Kurt et Sebastian se soient mis ensemble, Sebastian avait été approché avec un scénario dans lequel le personnage qu'il jouait était gay, pour une fois. Pas de lien avec son histoire avec Kurt, depuis le début de sa carrière, il avait joué des hommes hétéros autant que des gays. Quand ils avaient cherché un acteur inconnu pour jouer son amant, Nick avait fait passer l'audition à Kurt en tant que son nouveau client. Le personnage n'était pas aveugle, mais puisque l'accident n'avait pas modifié l'aspect de ses yeux, seulement leur fonction, il pouvait facilement passer pour un homme voyant.

Après cela, les deux hommes avaient croulé sous tant de nouveaux scénarios, ensemble ou pas, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dire oui à tous s'ils voulaient garder du temps pour Thomas.

« On peut entrer? Je veux vraiment rencontrer cette petite perle dont David se vante à peu près à chaque fois que je lui parle au téléphone. » demanda Nick.

« Oui, soyez juste silencieux. Je crois que la petite perle n'est pas si géniale pour ses parents quand il est deux heures du matin. »

« Je peux aller jouer dans le jardin avec Tommy? » demanda Violet.

« Oui. Papa si te p'ait. » plaida Thomas à son père.

« Bien sûr. Tant qu'un adulte reste avec vous. » répondit Sebastian.

« Je vais rester avec vous, laissez-moi juste le temps de dire bonjour à tout le monde, d'accord? » Jeff dit à sa fille.

« Oui Daddy. » répondit Violette. « Tu viens Tommy? »

Sebastian laissa son fils par terre, le petit garçon attrapa la main de Violet et la suivit dans la maison sur ses jambes branlantes. Sebastian les regarda s'éloigner, si fier des progrès de Thomas. Il se souvenait encore du tout petit bébé dans ses bras à l'hôpital le tout premier jour, et maintenant, son fils avait tellement grandi et apprenait de plus en plus de nouvelles choses chaque jour.

Il était seul, assis sur les escaliers, repensant à ces dernières années, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas chasser le grand sourire de son visage, il était tout simplement trop heureux de sa vie en ce moment même. C'est à ce moment qu'un taxi s'arrêta dans l'allée et Burt en sortit, avant même que la voiture soit arrêtée.

« Sebastian, tu es seul? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Quelque chose est arrivé à Kurt ou Tom? » Demanda le vieil homme inquiet.

Sebastian se leva et alla droit à son beau-père pour l'étreindre.

« Non, ils vont parfaitement bien. J'attends juste que tout le monde soit là pour qu'ils n'aient pas à sonner. Il ya un bébé étonnamment endormi là dedans, ses parents espèrent qu'elle elle ne se réveille pas trop vite. »

« Oh, Abbie est ici? Allez Burt, je veux la voir enfin. Adam ne peut pas arrêter les louanges à son sujet dans ses e-mails. » dit Carole joyeusement, prenant la place de son mari pour étreindre Sebastian.

« Alors, tu es sûr, ils vont bien. »

« Absolument. Je crois que Kurt attend juste qu'Abbie se réveille pour qu'il puisse la voir correctement et en ce moment, votre petit-fils doit jouer dans le jardin avec Violet et Jeff. »

« Oh, bien." Burt souffla de soulagement. "Le gamin aime beaucoup cette petite Violet, n'est-ce pas? »

« C'est le cas. Vraiment beaucoup. Parfois, je suis presque jaloux d'elle. Vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez, je vais rester ici, on attend encore Sam et Drizzle. »

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que ce gamin a nommé son chien d'après le nom que Finn voulait donner à sa fille. » dit Carole avec tendresse.

« A propos de Finn, comment il va? »

« Eh bien, Mandy ne peut pas bouger du lit jusqu'à ce que les bébés naissent maintenant et il est resté avec elle. Ils étaient déçus de ne pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui. Mais ils ont promis qu'ils viendraient vous voir dès que les jumeaux seront assez grands pour voyager. »

« Vous ne savez toujours pas si ce sont des garçons ou des filles? »

« Non, ils ne veulent pas savoir avant la naissance." Dit Burt en ronchonnant. «Je ne peux même pas préparer une chambre pour mes petits-enfants à la maison avant qu'ils soient nés. »

« Tu pourrais juste choisir une couleur neutre. Allez, je veux voir le bébé. » dit Carole.

« Vas-y. Je vais attendre Sam avec Sebastian. » lui dit Burt.

« D'accord, on se voit dedans alors. » répondit Carole, déjà à moitié dans la maison.

Les deux hommes étaient assis côte à côte sur les escaliers en silence jusqu'à ce que Burt le rompe.

« Je tiens à te remercier gamin, tu rends mon fils tellement heureux, je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis son accident. »

« Vous savez Burt, vous me dites ça chaque fois que vous me voyez. » répondit Sebastian avec un rire.

« Et j'ai l'intention de te remercier pour la vie et la famille que tu lui as donné chaque fois que je te verrai jusqu'à mon dernier jour. »

« Et chaque fois, je vous répondrai qu'il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier. Il me rend infiniment heureux, il m'a donné une famille aimante. Il est celui qui devrait recevoir toutes les remerciements. »

« Je suppose que vous êtes juste bons l'un pour l'autre et vous êtes de merveilleux parents pour mon petit-fils. »

« Vous penseriez qu'il est votre petit-fils s'il était mon fils biologique au lieu de celui de Kurt? » demanda Sebastian un peu inquiet.

« Est-ce que je ne pense pas que les bébés de Finn sont mes petits-enfants? Personne avec qui je suis lié par le sang ne va même les élever. C'est pas à propos du sang gamin, c'est à propos d'amour. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois son père biologique pour savoir que tu es son père. Tu prends soin de lui et tu l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui aussi. »

« Merci. Merci d'être le meilleur papa que Kurt aurait pu avoir et d'être le meilleur grand-père que je pouvais rêver pour mon fils. »

« Ah, pas besoin de le dire. »

« Je le dirai aussi longtemps que vous me remercierez de rendre Kurt heureux. »

« Très bien. »

Ca avait été une situation délicate d'expliquer à Burt comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, même en laissant de côté les parties très intimes. Il avait fallu un certain temps à Burt pour se faire à l'idée que son fils était maintenant avec un acteur célèbre que Carole admirait totalement depuis qu'elle avait vu un de ses films, quelques semaines plus tôt. La femme l'avait tellement aimé dans ce film, elle avait commencé à le suivre lui et ses apparitions à la télévision comme une adolescente. Burt n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de savoir exactement qui il était quand Kurt lui-même n'avait pas vu les films de Sébastien avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble.

Ils avaient vu la célèbre interview avec Ellen, alors quand Kurt s'était présenté chez eux avec son célèbre nouveau petit ami, ils avaient dû expliquer que Kurt était le strip-teaseur. Burt n'avait pas aimé Sebastian au premier abord, on ne peut pas le lui reprocher, le gars avait payé pour utiliser son fils. Mais ensuite, l'homme avait vu comment ils étaient heureux ensemble et comment ils étaient passé par dessus un mauvais départ, de sorte qu'il était devenu très amical avec le petit ami et bientôt mari de son fils.

Les relations de Sébastien avec ses propres parents n'étaient pas très bonnes, alors Burt était peu à peu devenu comme un père pour lui. Il était devenu l'homme à qui vous pouvez demander des conseils quand vous en avez besoin, en particulier en tant que jeune père. Ils étaient fondamentalement une famille, peu importe la façon dont ça avait commencé.

Sam s'arrêta finalement dans l'allée, faillit tomber en sortant de sa voiture, et lutta avec la laisse de Drizzle dans sa hâte.

« Je suis tellement désolé, je suis en retard. J'ai ... été coincé au travail hier, mon réveil ... » il s'excusa tout en faisant son chemin vers les deux hommes dans l'escalier, le chiot golden retriever le suivant.

« C'est bon Sam, calme-toi. » dit Sebastian, en riant.

« Personne n'est encore venu nous dire que la nourriture attendait, je crois qu'on attendait que tout le monde soit ici pour commencer en fait. » ajouta Burt.

Sebastian et Burt étreignirent Sam en guise de salutation.

« Est-ce que j'ai interrompre une profonde conversation beau père / beau fils? »

« Pas du tout, on avait fini, en plus il n'y a rien dont on pourrait discuter qui serait un grand secret, pas vrai gamin ? » dit Burt.

« Ouais, rien que je doive tellement cacher que je serais honteux si quelqu'un avait entendu. »

« Viens, allons à l'intérieur, je suis sûr que Violet et Thomas vont vouloir jouer avec Drizzle avant que la nourriture soit prête. » dit Sebastian. "Mais essayez d'être silencieux, on ne veut pas réveiller Abbie. »

« Oh mon Dieu, ça y est, première sortie officielle de Abbie? »

« Absolument. Je ne l'ai pas très bien vue puisqu'elle était encore endormie dans le porte-bébé, mais elle semble adorable. »

Ils allèrent tous dedans, Sam prenant Drizzle dans ses bras pour l'aider dans les escaliers. Il était toujours célibataire, ne travaillait plus pour Claire puisque Sebastian avait tenu sa promesse et avait détruit son entreprise, mais était encore strip-teaseur dans un club moins glauque maintenant. Ca ne lui manquait pas vraiment d'avoir une petite amie, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas rencontré la bonne pour lui, il était heureux de sa vie telle qu'elle était avec maintenant le chiot qu'il avait adopté presque exactement quand David et Adam avaient adopté Abbie.

La maison était pétillante quand ils entrèrent, Carole s'extasiait sur le bébé dans ses bras qui était réveillée. Adam étreignait son petit ami par derrière pour le rassurer que leur fille était parfaitement en sécurité avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux. Kurt et Nick préparaient ce qui pouvait l'être pour le déjeuner.

« Hé, papa, c'est bon de te voir. » dit Kurt à son père, posant immédiatement le plat qu'il avait dans les mains pour l'étreindre.

« Comment tu arrives même à faire ça? » Burt demanda, abasourdi par la façon dont son fils pouvait savoir qui était où dans la maison.

« J'ai entendu la porte et reconnu ton odeur. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je sens mauvais, fils? »

« Papa, non. Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. »

« Tu as raison, je sais. Comment tu vas? »

« Très bien, vraiment, plus que ça en fait. Bébé, tu peux mettre en route le barbecue? Je pense que les enfants vont bientôt se plaindre d'avoir faim. Sam, comment ça va? »

« Très bien, merci. » Répondit Sam, Drizzle jappant dans ses bras.

« Oui, bonjour à toi aussi Drizzle. » dit Kurt, lui caressant la tête.

« Vas aider Sebastian avec le barbecue. » Adam chuchota à David.

« Mais ... »

« Allez, elle ira très bien, je le promets. Tu dois la laisser un peu. »

David et Sébastien allèrent au jardin où Jeff jouait avec les enfants et une balle en mousse.

« Hé monkey. Tu devrais aller dedans, grandpa est ici et Sam avec Drizzle. » dit Sebastian à son fils.

« An'pa. Dizze. » Le petit garçon dit avec un large sourire et courut à la maison rapidement suivi par Violet qui voulait caresser Drizzle aussi.

« Demande à Daddy de t'aider à te laver les mains, on va manger bientôt. » cria Sebastian à Thomas, pas sûr qu'il l'ait entendu, mais Jeff les suivait.

« Quand tu as rompu avec moi, j'ai été dévasté, mais maintenant, je me rends compte que c'était pour le mieux en fin de compte. J'aime nos vies comme elles sont maintenant. » David dit à Sebastian lorsque le barbecue fut démarré.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te blesser autant mais finalement, je pense que nous avons tous les deux trouvé le bon. »

« Exactement. Maintenant, excuse-moi une minute, je dois surveiller mes amours. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester loin trop longtemps hein? » Taquina Sebastian.

« Non, je ne peux pas du tout. Et alors juge-moi. » répondit Dave en riant.

Sebastian resta en arrière un moment, se souriant à lui-même alors qu'il regardait en arrière sa vie. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait obtenu cette belle famille et ces amis de confiance, des gens sur qui il pouvait compter à tout moment.

Finalement, sa vie était devenue tout simplement parfaite quand il avait rencontré Kurt.

* * *

**Pour la petite histoire, il n'allait pas y avoir un épilogue à cette histoire. Mais ensuite j'ai vu un dessin qui est tout simplement magnifique que vous pouvez trouver à cette adresse post/26462716271/lioliosc-i-drew-this-one-for-my-favorite-author (effacez juste les () pour avoir la bonne adresse).**

**Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations sur ce dessin, je l'ai vu et j'ai dû écrire quelque chose. J'espère que la personne qui a fait ça ne m'en voudra pas. J'aimerais vous dire de qui il s'agit exactement et où trouver son travail, donc si vous reconnaissez votre travail, dites-le moi pour que je puisse vous créditer pour ça.**


End file.
